Admired
by Minerva's Kittens
Summary: It's Albus' first year as Headmaster of Hogwarts and though he's tired of being admired by droves of vapid women there is one who can look beyond his fame and acheivements who may just win his heart. Can he find love with his ever loyal deputy?
1. Chapter 1: We Gods and Goddesses

Disclaimer: Hogwarts and all associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling. We're only borrowing them for a bit and will attempt to return them unharmed.

Admired

Chapter 1: We Gods and Goddesses

"It is with great honor that I introduce the future Headmaster of Hogwarts to all of you tonight, but first a few words about Professor Dumbledore are in order. No doubt many of you know of his famous victorious battle against Grindelwald. He single-handedly saved our world through his bravery, and intelligence…"

Albus Dumbledore fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Ministry official's last comment. Quietly withdrawing his wand, and making sure no one could see him, he sent a message to the woman sitting behind him.

Minerva McGonagall, future Deputy Headmistress, was ready to walk out of this ceremony. The only thing that kept her from snorting at some of the chosen phrases was Albus. Before she could mentally apparate away his note appeared in her lap.

I'm sorry, my dear. I could have sworn you were fighting with me at that battle, but alas it seems as if I did it all by myself. Your name shall not appear in the history books. Pity.

Minerva covered her mouth in a counterfeit cough as she laughed, and just as quietly withdrew her wand to send her friend a note in return.

Let me shed a tear over my lost fame, and your increase of it. Oh what did he just say? I could have sworn it was twelve uses of Dragon's blood, must be my poor peon's mistake…what were the last five your lordship? Should I curtsy when I enter your presence now?

"Professor Dumbledore has shown kindness and generosity of the greatest magnitude to those lesser than wizards and witches in his time, which many feel is to be commended and it certainly speaks to his inner character. Albus Dumbledore is a great man…not just of power mind you, but of strength, wisdom…"

Albus had to use his plethora of self-control not to laugh at the last comments, and Minerva's note. How he did love her humor. Minerva was waiting when the second note arrived.

You will not only have to curtsy, but kiss my hand when you enter a room and leave. I am a saint according to this man; do you think I could be made one? Or a god, perhaps. Would you celebrate my day, and bring me sherbet lemons as gifts?

Minerva lifted her eyes and cursed that she couldn't make eye contact with Albus, but in so raising her eyes she found a new target to tease him on. For in the crowd were a few overzealous women who were waving, winking, and smiling at Albus.

I'll try to remember that, why don't you hold your breath and see if your death or my kiss reaches your hand first. (Then I could be Headmistress…) As to virtually worshiping you…I believe there are a multitude of women here who would die for the chance. Perhaps we could start a competition, and watch them kill each other over you. The one to your right in the pink likes you a lot, not sure she is your type though. Looks a bit porky, but I am the mere Deputy, what do I know?

Minerva was disgusted at the way the women were trying to get Albus' attention, but she was quite happy to have new ammunition with which to tease him. She forced her mind to return to the official as she waited for Albus' third note.

"As a Hogwarts Professor, Dumbledore, has shown he can successfully juggle the demands of the school and that of our world. Why since he has been on staff he has earned: 152 awards, 58 honorary degrees from top Universities…"

Albus made the mistake of raising his eyes after reading Minerva's note, and almost groaned as he saw the women. This was why he hated the selection process so much. He could still recall the article in the Dailey Prophet, and how it had mentioned he was the most eligible bachelor close to one hundred times. The porky one was definitely not his type, and how many awards had he won? Albus was getting tired of this ceremony, and it had only just begun.

She is most definitely not for me. They have added many honorary degrees…are there even 58 wizarding Universities from which to receive them? Last time I counted I had eight, and they were collecting dust in a box in the attic with my old Hogwarts robes. The competition sounds promising; will my future Deputy be competing? And what shall it entail? Oh, any ideas for a speech. By the sounds of things I've got longer than I thought to come up with one.

Minerva had been counting the universities in the Wizarding world, and had only been able to come up with eight when Albus' note appeared on her lap. She quickly replied

I've only come up with eight myself, too bad. It seems you are not as loved as they think you are, whatever shall the world do? As to the competition I suggest: a duel, a test of knowledge, a time for all those competing to tell something negative about the other, and I'm not sure after that. I will most certainly not be competing! I will help you judge, you cannot survive a day without my advice…oh my it seems my point is well received on the topic of your speech. Just thank some people, speak fondly of Armando, and talk some about your plans. I might start charging for my services.

"Now it is my great honor to introduce a good friend of Professor Dumbledore's: Lillian Hedgecock. Madam Hedgecock attended Hogwarts with a young Professor Dumbledore, and has remained a close friend of his till this day. Please join me in welcoming…"

Albus was disappointed that Minerva would not compete, but her commentary would be most enjoyable. As to this woman…he couldn't remember her to save his life.

It grieves me greatly to find you shall not compete for my heart, but perhaps when I am made a god you will consider me. As to the person now speaking…I have no clue as to who this woman is. I mean none. When will my torture end? Promise me, Minerva, when I am dead that you and only you will speak over my grave! Keep it short and sweet. Let me help you: "Albus was a dear friend, a great man, and achieved his lifelong dream of having a candy named after him (I'm still hoping for this one). I will cry every night that he is not here, he was the best friend I ever had."

Minerva actually rolled her eyes, but smiled faintly as she read his latest note. She replied a little slower because she was listening to this woman proclaim about Albus' wilder moments at Hogwarts. She knew for a fact he had never been in the lake in the summer, much less the winter as she claimed.

You must have been a naughty boy, because someone is punishing you. However I fail to see why I must be punished too; by association I assume. I expect a raise! As to what to say over your grave, how about: "He was insane." That would be short, and I could say it sweetly. I'll even smile, just for you…of course you won't be here to see it.

Albus was not even paying attention to who was speaking now; his interest had been long lost.

You have been very naughty, that is why you are stuck here tonight with me. See it does not pay to work all the time, if you had goofed off you would not be the future Deputy and you would not be here. Of course, I could be dead from boredom by now so I am glad you are here. Misery loves company you know. Let's play a game: a Muggle one called I spy. I describe something and you guess what it is. I spy…a dark haired witch, wearing green, with rectangular spectacles, and her lips are pursed so tight you can't see them. Guess who?

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Albus' latest note, and zoned out on Mr. Zichum as he spoke of Albus' adult years.

The road to purgatory must be paved with good intentions…I'll slack off this year so you can do all the work! You can't see me, you old coot! I spy a crackpot old fool, who has too many pretend friends. Why do you have to be so old? This guy knew you when you were twenty. I will actually have a gray hair before I leave tonight. Guess who?

It's not my fault that I'm old. Why are you so young; and I resent the term crackpot old fool! To think my employees speak to me this way, it is a disgrace! Forget a raise, will you have your job once this ceremony is over?

I better have my job. As to your employee, not yet I'm not so I'll use what little time I have left wisely. It looks like you are up soon, good luck. Remember to smile, and speak clearly and loudly.

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my esteemed honor to introduce you to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

The applause was deafening as Albus stepped up to the podium. He looked fully around him, and was lucky to catch Minerva's eye. He winked at her, and then began his speech.

"My fellow colleagues, friends, and distinguished guests, thank you very much for all of your kind words. I fear many were too kind, but I thank you. I want to acknowledge my friend Armando Dippet, and the outstanding job he did as Head of Hogwarts. It was a pleasure to work with Headmaster Dippet, and I only hope I may be half as good as he was.

"I want to thank the Board of Governors, and all those in the community for their support during the past year. It was greatly appreciated. I, also, want to thank the staff for their support, and I would like at this time to announce that Minerva McGonagall will serve as my Deputy. Minerva will you please stand.

"Professor McGonagall has been an invaluable help to me in the past months during our transition. She is an extraordinarily excellent Professor, and no doubt she will be what keeps Hogwarts running. I am only too happy she accepted my offer for the post, and I will enjoy working closely with her as we shape our school. Thank you."

Minerva was only too grateful when the applause stopped, and she could sit down. She was going to hurt Albus for that, he should have warned her.

"I want to instill in Hogwarts a tradition of acceptance for all of our kind, and I look forward to working with Muggle parents who have magical children. I want Hogwarts to continue to shine as the greatest of the magical schools, and I can only do that with your help. I look forward to working with each of you in the future as we prepare our children for that wonderful ride of life.

"I hope we can instill in them the values of knowledge, bravery, loyalty, patience, and cunning that distinguishes the great founders of the school. Thank you once again; it is my honor to accept the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus stepped down from the stage and took his seat again, shaking hands with the Minster and the other officials gathered on the dias along the way. Before he sat, he caught Minerva's eye and smiled at her, but she was frowning at him. As soon as Albus was seated again, the Ministry official resumed the enchanted microphone.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Now, I'm sure you would all like the opportunity to congratulate the new Headmaster in person so if you would all adjourn to the next room refreshments will be served and we will all have a chance to mingle. Thank you." He stepped down from the dias and lead the way into the next room where house elves had been working diligently to set up the tables heaped with snacks and a bar in every corner.

The crowd surged forward as one many footed beast, talking loudly and excitedly. Queues formed at each table and every bar and for several minutes the chatter dimmed as they filled their plates and glasses. Albus was finally able to speak face to face with Minerva, an opportunity that made him happy for the first time all evening.

He smiled and caught her by the elbow, steering her out of the flow of hungry and thirsty guests. "Well, how did I do?" he asked.

She sniffed, "You should have warned me that you were going to make me stand up like that!"

Albus chuckled, "Ah, but we gods and goddesses must share the spotlight. Seriously, though, Minerva you have always been a great help to me and I know that without your assistance I could never run the school. These Ministry blowhards may not wish to give you the credit you deserve, but I always will."

Minerva blushed under his praise and tried to think of a witty reply, but her opportunity was stolen by a small pack of women who swooped in and whisked Albus away without so much as acknowledging her presence. She was forcefully reminded of a flock of predatory birds and her mood darkened immediately. For over an hour Minerva watched every single woman in the room fawn over Albus, flirting with him, getting him drinks and snacks, batting their eyelashes, hanging on his every word, in short simpering like fools. She was disgusted and not for the first time in her life embarrassed to be a woman, it was women like these who gave the entire sex a bad name and Minerva resented it.

Albus, for his part, felt intensely bored and, worse, harassed. All he wanted was for the function to end so he could go back to Hogwarts, to the peace and quiet of a school during the summer holidays. There, he could have a few sherbet lemons, talk to Fawkes, and hopefully have a game of chess with Minerva. Thinking of Minerva made him wonder where she had gone, he hadn't seen her since they entered the room over an hour ago and would have much preferred her company to that of the women currently throwing themselves at his feet. He had never appreciated the abundance of attention that was given him in the wizarding world, especially from the women who wanted only to be seen on his arm or to be famous by association.

As Minerva continued to watch Albus and his admirers discretely over the rim of her cocktail glass, she grew angry. She could see that her friend was uncomfortable and knew him well enough to know that he hated these Ministry affairs almost as much as he hated the attention afforded him for being "a hero." The combination of the two must be driving him crazy and Minerva wanted to rescue him, but she knew she would never get through the wall of women surrounding him. She sighed and ordered a second drink, moving to another corner of the room. By flitting from corner to corner she had managed to stay somewhat invisible and avoid all the small talk she despised. Everyone she talked to had only wanted to praise Albus or hear details of his private life from her, details she refused to give.

As the second hour, and thankfully the entire event, came to a close Minerva's annoyance had grown to a surprisingly high level that even she did not understand. The Ministry officials announced the end of the ceremony and most people began moving toward the exits, stopping to shake a few hands on the way out. She was accosted a few times by people wishing to congratulate her on the promotion to Deputy Headmistress and gave the required polite thanks, but she was looking for Albus. They had planned to travel back to Hogwarts together as both were spending the summer there. Looking around, Minerva realized that he was still trapped near the back of the hall with one very persistent woman. It was the large woman in pink she had noticed during the speeches and Minerva had to stifle a laugh when she thought about how much the lady in question resembled the portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. She made her decision and crossed the room in a few quick strides.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore? There is someone waiting outside who needs to speak with you." Minerva turned to the other woman, "If you would excuse us please." It was not a request and only marginally polite, made as she took Albus by the arm and began walking away. She was confused to realize that she had suddenly felt protective of her friend and oddly spiteful toward this stranger.

Albus was relieved to see Minerva and to get away from Miss Oates, but he was also dismayed to hear he had to suffer through yet another conversation. Leaning down, he spoke quietly into Minerva's ear, "Who is it that's waiting for me?"

She smiled slyly at him, "No one at all, I just wanted to take you back to the school where I could have you all to myself again. Or did you wish to finish your conversation with the fat lady?"

He laughed, "She does look extraordinarily like the Gryffindor guardian doesn't she? And no, I do not wish to speak with her any longer. I can never thank you enough for rescuing me, my dear. Let's hurry home before anyone else stops us."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with a way to thank me," she countered. "In fact, I intend to be sure you do, but first let's get out of here."

"Right behind you," Albus agreed and they apparated together back to the gates of Hogwarts. "Ah, silence," he breathed as they walked up the hill toward the grand front doors of the castle. "The elves should be finished moving our things by now; can I interest you in a game of chess in my new office or do you have to go inspect their work in your new rooms?" he teased her with a grin.

Minerva swatted him playfully on the arm, "I'm sure they did a fine job and I have all day tomorrow to move anything they may have misplaced. A game of chess sounds lovely."

"Wonderful!" Albus exclaimed as he looped her arm through his and lead the way to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Sugar quill," he said and it jumped aside, revealing a staircase spiraling upwards.

Minerva shook her head at the password. "You do realize that by only choosing the names of candies as passwords people will eventually catch on and be able to break into your rooms, don't you? Even I have been known to run through the gamut of both Wizarding and Muggle sweets when I couldn't remember your password. It always works eventually," she added.

"I have to pick something I can remember," he replied. "As you said, I'm an old coot and as such am likely to start losing my faculties soon."

"That will be the day," she answered as they entered the large circular office.

The elves had done a wonderful job of finding homes for Albus' many possessions. His spindly silver instruments were all whirring and clicking on the many tables and bookshelves lining the room. On said shelves rested his numerous books and journals covering any range of subjects both magical and non-magical, enough to keep a person reading for a lifetime and still not be finished. A cabinet behind and to the right of his desk held the ancient treasures that would forever live in the headmaster's office, remnants of the founders and previous heads, as well as some of Albus' more prized possessions. The chess set had been laid out on a small mahogany table between two deliciously overstuffed armchairs in front of the now cold hearth.

Albus ushered Minerva toward the chairs and summoned tea and biscuits from the kitchens before they began their game. As always, the game lasted for several hours and was complimented by periods of friendly, often teasing, conversation and comfortable silences if one or the other was concentrating on the next move. Just as the large clock hanging between the portraits of the old headmasters and mistresses chimed midnight, Albus called out "checkmate" and the game ended. He looked up smugly at his opponent, reveling in his rare win.

"Well played, Professor," she said crisply. Minerva hated losing no matter what she was doing, but she would never hold it against Albus, she couldn't.

He smiled, "You are a worthy opponent, my dear Professor, and I count myself lucky to have beaten you this time. Now I believe it is time for bed, we have a lot of work to do this summer and I can't have you collapsing from exhaustion now can I."

"I am rather tired," she agreed, stifling a yawn that did not go unnoticed by Albus, who chuckled.

"It appears you are. Allow me to walk you to your rooms?"

"Such a gallant gentleman," Minerva replied airily as she rose from her chair and stretched. "I might perhaps fear for my safety on such a perilous journey and accept your noble offer, but I am in need of some exercise after the torture of this evening and I think I'll make the journey on four legs and at a run. I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course," he inclined his head and walked her to the door. "Good night, Minerva."

"Good night, Albus," she smiled at him and slipped out the door.

Within half an hour both professors were snuggled into their large four-poster beds, feelings of happy contentment enveloping both, though neither knew to what they should attribute their pleasant mood.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting the Letters

Chapter 2: Sorting the Letters

"Albus!" Minerva called surprised at what she saw as she entered his office one hot day in July.

His office was buried in papers, on his desk and in chairs. Four owls were flying around the ceiling with more letters in their mouths. Many of the portraits were talking at once all attempting to give him advice.

"Headmaster, you should organize all the letters based upon importance." "Dumbledore, you must get these owls!"

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!"

Minerva closed her eyes against the noise, and tried to close her mind to an impending headache. She looked in vain for Albus, and after ten minutes realized he had been sitting at his desk the whole time. The silver of his hair blended in with the mass of letters in front of him, and she had missed him completely. Walking to his desk Minerva came upon a sleeping Headmaster. His upper body was sprawled out on the mass of letters, and he was snoring ever so slightly. As much as she hated to do it, well maybe not she thought, smiling evilly Minerva bent to wake Albus up.

"ALBUS! YOU HAVE A VISITOR, A CERTAIN LADY IN PINK!"

"W-what?" Albus' head shot up quickly, and dazed he frantically looked around the office until his eyes fell upon his Deputy. Narrowing his eyes Albus tried to send Minerva the nastiest glare he could, but his mussed hair and skewed glasses only made him look cute and not menacing. "You are the epitome of Malice, Minerva."

"I am the epitome of class."

"Which class? Certainly not upper."

Minerva did a much better job of glaring at Albus, and he immediately retracted his last statement. Minerva moved to stand behind one of the chairs sitting before Albus' desk, because she could not sit down in them.

"Albus, why is your office such a mess? And please tell your portraits to stop talking."

Doing as directed things quieted down, and for her part Minerva retrieved the letters from the owls. One was a bit difficult, but in the end relented after giving Minerva's finger a nip. Albus straightened his glasses before answering Minerva's first question.

"All these letters are from Governors, parents, colleagues, and admirers. I cannot sort through them all, because as soon as I start more arrive and I'm lost again."

Minerva felt sympathy for her dear friend. Albus Dumbledore was never one of the most organized men, and since taking on the Headmastership he had been swamped. Her work was done, so she offered her help. "I'll start the sorting, Albus. How bout admirers, governors, other, and then arrange those from most to least important?"

"Would you? I'm forever in your debt."

For the next three hours the heads of the finest establishment in their world were busy sorting through letters, and intercepting in-coming owls. Minerva was exhausted as she gracefully collapsed into a chair that had been relieved of the burdensome letters. Finished with her sorting she decided to open some of Albus' 'fan mail,' dare she say.

Dear Albus,

I am only too happy to learn that you were named Hogwarts' new Headmaster. I know you will be the best it has seen, not to mention the most handsome. Are you seeing anyone? If not, and even if you are, look me up if you are ever in Glasgow.

Marianne Dillmount.

"Albus, will you be in Glasgow any time soon?"

"No, why?"

"A Ms. Dillmount wants you to look her up."

Albus heaved a dramatic sigh as he glanced up from the letter he was reading. "Do me a favor: draft a generic reply to send to each letter, and then burn them, throw them away, whatever you deem best."

"Are you sure you don't want to read them? The future Mrs. Albus Dumbledore could be in that pile."

"The future Mrs. Dumbledore would know better than to send any note in that way. I mean it, get rid of them."

Minerva smiled faintly to herself as she set about drafting a generic reply, though she did not know why. It made her happy to know Albus would never read those letters, or did not seem curious about the women that adored him. However with work in front of her Minerva did not allow herself the time for self-introspection as to why she felt so happy.

At six o'clock the pair gave up trying to work after much insistence from Minerva's stomach for dinner. Deciding for a change of scenery Albus escorted Minerva to the kitchen, where their only company would be some overzealous house elves.

"Albus you need to get a goodnight's sleep tonight. You are very tired, and worn out after the chaos of the past few weeks. Go to bed early tonight."

"I would love to, but I need to do some more work I'm afraid. I hope this will calm down after awhile, and I being Headmaster is old news."

Minerva surveyed her friend from across the table, and took note of the drooped shoulders and the dullness of his baby blue eyes. "I insist, Albus. I can do some of your work tonight, but you are very tired."

Albus raised his head from his plate, and smiled at his friend. She always tried to make things better, and without realizing it somewhere in the abyss of Albus' overstuffed brain he noted that she always did. "I cannot allow you to do that, Minerva. You have your own work, and I could not sleep knowing you were working on my stuff."

"Well you will just have to try. As your Deputy I'm supposed to help you, and help is what you need now. So when we return I shall do your work, and you will relax then go to bed."

Having been privy to Minerva's temper, and stubborn nature, Albus knew which battles to fight and which not to; and Albus knew he would never win this one. So with gentleman gallantry he conceded his loss to the goddess, and quietly ate the rest of his dinner.

After they finished eating Albus and Minerva returned to his office, where Minerva continued to insist she do all the work. She physically pushed Albus through the door to his sitting room and ordered him to relax with a novel or to take a long bath before going to bed early. Then she settled into the large ornate chair behind his desk and surveyed the still enormous stacks of correspondence. With a sigh she set to work reading and answering those of the letters that she could, leaving a neat pile for Albus to sign and seal in the morning. On the other side of the desk she left a pile of correspondence that she did not feel qualified to answer for Albus to look over himself. After several hours she stood up to stretch and removed her spectacles to rub her tired and itching eyes, sighing at how many letters were left to sort through.

Albus spent the hours after dinner sipping hot chocolate and reading a novel while his favorite chamber music played lightly in the background. By the time he went to bed around ten he felt completely relaxed and made a mental note to pay back Minerva's kindness at some point. Around two in the morning he awoke, feeling the effects of so much hot chocolate. He rose from the bed and sleepily slid his feet into his slippers to shuffle to the loo. On his return to bed, Albus noticed a light coming through the door from his office. Thinking that was odd, he went to investigate, forgetting he was only in his nightshirt. What he found was Minerva slumped over his desk in the dying candlelight, his quill still in her hand, asleep.

Shaking his head, Albus crossed to her side and gently shook her shoulder. "Minerva," he called softly. "Minerva, wake up."

The muffled response he received seemed to be in the negative as Minerva twisted her sleeping self out of his grasp. He tried twice more to wake her and then decided to just carry her to her own rooms. Bending down he gently maneuvered her into an upright position and then hooked one arm under her knees while the other cradled her back. Standing, Albus held Minerva close to his chest and began the walk to Gryffindor Tower. It was a bit of a long walk, but she was light and he didn't seem to notice the distance.

Albus gave the password into Minerva's rooms and carried her inside and across the darkened sitting room. Only the beam of moonlight filtering in the window and the fact that prior to this summer these had been Albus' own quarters allowed him to find the way without dropping her or worse falling on her. He nudged open the door to the bedroom with his foot and placed Minerva gently on top of the bed. Albus removed her boots and the pins from her hair and then took a moment to debate changing her robes into something more comfortable. In the end, his desire for her to rest easily won out over any sense of modesty and a flick of his wand changed her emerald green day robes to a lovely but tasteful nightgown. Another flick of the wand and Minerva was under the covers rather than on top of them.

Pausing a moment to smooth a strand of hair back off her forehead, Albus shook his head again. "You work too hard, Minerva, sleep well," he whispered before heading back to his own rooms and bed.

Minerva woke up the next morning in complete confusion, she couldn't recall going to bed the night before; and what was she wearing? There was only one explanation as there was only one other occupant of the castle this summer capable of doing magic: Albus must have brought her to bed and transfigured the nightgown. She got out of bed and looked into the full length mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door, promptly blushing. The nightgown was absolutely lovely and certainly not undignified in the least, but it was very different from anything she would normally wear to bed. Her cheeks grew warm again thinking about her friend not only seeing her in such attire, but having chosen it for her. Whatever could he have been thinking? As she changed for the day, Minerva decided to keep the nightgown Albus had made for her rather than re-transfiguring her robes. She had decided that she quite liked it and that a lady should always have at least one nice thing to wear to bed.

Minerva usually joined Albus as well as Hogwart's Groundskeeper and Caretaker, Rubeus Hagrid and Argus Filch respectively, for breakfast in the Great Hall during the summer holidays, so that was her destination this Wednesday morning. When she arrived, the three men were already seated and each rose slightly from his seat to acknowledge the entrance of a woman into the room. Minerva had to stifle a giggle when Hagrid nearly knocked over the table, sometimes the man forgot how large he was.

She took her seat to the right of Albus, nodding to them all. "Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted them.

"Ah, I see the goddess has finally arisen from her slumber," Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "I must say that I hope you will not be falling asleep at my desk every evening, although it was not entirely unpleasant to tuck you in," he added in a quieter tone.

Minerva blushed, "Why didn't you just wake me?"

He laughed, "I tried, Professor, believe me I tried. However, a certain witch who was told not to work too hard or too long seems to have taken it upon herself to do both and would not awaken no matter what I did."

"Have you forgotten your fairy tales, Headmaster?" she teased. "Perhaps a kiss would have woken the sleeping woman."

"I shall keep that in mind for next time," he answered with a chuckle. "Though I hope we will not be making a habit of my carrying you to bed at two in the morning."

"You carried me?" she asked.

"How did you think you arrived, banishing charm? Hmm, perhaps I'll try that next time."

Minerva glared at him, but Albus could tell she wasn't truly angry. "You could have levitated me. Albus, it's rather a long walk from your office to my rooms."

"It's not so far," he said airily.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me," Minerva replied. "I forgot you had been granted god status. I suppose such a task would hardly tap your many powers."

They shared a smile and turned to the bacon, eggs, and toast that was waiting for them. For a few minutes there was silence as they ate breakfast and then Minerva turned back to Albus.

"Have you received anymore declarations of love this morning?" she teased. "I feel as your deputy I should be kept informed that way, if you disappear, I'll know it was to elope with one of these women."

Albus shook his head and sighed, "Thankfully there have been no owls thus far today, but I am sure the stack will grow to be as large as yesterday's. I can't begin to thank you for your help in sorting and answering the mail. Do you think you could help me organize a calendar? Many of yesterday's letters were asking for meetings, or rather demanding my presence at various meetings, with the Board and the Ministry. There is also a conference I must attend one weekend. I'm afraid I will be traveling much this summer, but I'll never keep it all straight without your help."

"Of course, Albus," she agreed immediately. "We can begin after breakfast if you like. I have at least learned never to leave you to your own organizational devices."

"You speak the truth, my dear. I'm afraid I've never been good at keeping diaries or even keeping my office in order. I count myself lucky to have a friend and colleague such as yourself who is so skilled in these matters. After breakfast would be perfect," he agreed.

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner, Albus received enough mail to sink a ship and Minerva helped him answer it all. They also arranged a diary that would not only keep track of his meetings, but vocally remind him of upcoming events so that none would be forgotten. After that first night, Albus made sure to send Minerva to bed at eleven each night, no matter how much she protested that there was still work to do. He didn't want her working so hard just to help him when she had her own work to do. She still had all the letters to sent to first years as well as those containing O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores, granted the work would be done by enchanted quills but Minerva needed to oversee it.

The next Monday Albus had his first meeting with the Board of Governors in London, leaving the castle in Minerva's charge for the day.


	3. Chapter 3: This Old House

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you make our day and keep us going. :)

Chapter 3: This Old House

Minerva was in her office, going over her lesson plans for the first term, when the door suddenly banged open and Albus came in. She had rarely seen him look so out of sorts, but didn't even have to ask before he began telling her what was on his mind.

"Of all the nerve!" he began forcefully. "Keep a child out of school for such a petty reason, I can't believe them. And Bagnold, don't even get me started on the new rules she wants to put in place. I have never had such a frustrating day of meetings!"

He was about to continue when Minerva stood up and stopped him. "Albus, calm down and start at the beginning. I have no idea what you're talking about," she said sternly as she came around the desk and guided him into a chair. "Now, what happened?"

Albus sighed and took a sherbet lemon out of his pocket before beginning his tale. "The governors want to deny the Lupin boy a place at school because he is a werewolf. I fought about it with them for almost an hour, every magical child should have the opportunity to study here if they want it. We have to figure out a way for him to attend Hogwarts without endangering the other students and they'll consider it.

"Then, I had a meeting with the Minister and for some reason she wants to impose a new batch of rules over the staff here. It seems someone decided that having an unmarried headmaster is a problem, especially with a female deputy who is also unmarried. They want to add to the by-laws that no staff member should ever become involved with a more senior member of staff. I think they're afraid we're going to take advantage of our employees, which is ridiculous. I can't tell them this, but we have two couples among the staff and this rule would apply to them."

Minerva cut in, "Who?"

"Well, Professor Brodie as head of Slytherin and a staff member for twenty years would be considered senior staff to Professor Connoly, who has only been here ten years. Then there is Madam Pince, who has been with us for almost forty years already and Professor Barnes who joined us only last year. Both couples are very happy and neither makes a show out of their relationships, I doubt most of the other staff know and the students surely don't. I can't allow a rule to be set down that would force them to either break off or stay together and risk their jobs," Albus explained.

"I had no idea," Minerva said slowly. "They really are very good at keeping their secrets. Well just tell the Minister that you see no reason to intrude into the private lives of your staff and any relationships in Hogwarts history have always remained discrete. Useless rules only serve to oppress people. And as to the Lupin boy...there must be something we can do. Keep him in the infirmary during the full moon?"

"I'm afraid he'll have to be more secluded than that," Albus said sadly.

"One of the dungeons that aren't used anymore? It sounds harsh, but it would be safe," Minerva tried.

"Perhaps, we'll have to give it some thought. What have you done today?" he wanted to change the subject.

She waved off the question, still deep in thought about how to accommodate a young werewolf in the school, "Just lesson plans." She sat with her elbow on the desk, head resting on her fist, staring out the window toward Hogsmeade. "Albus," she said suddenly, "what about that old deserted house in town? It's boarded up and far from everything, we could build a tunnel from the school grounds to the basement so there would be no way for a werewolf to get out."

He looked at her in surprise, "You know, that's not a bad idea. But how would we stop others from going down the tunnel? Where would it begin?"

"In the forest somewhere?" she suggested.

Albus sat for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Pomona has always wanted a whomping willow to study," he said slowly, trying to decide if his idea would work.

Minerva made the connection quickly, "You want to plant one over the tunnel opening? What if students get to close?"

"Better a whomping willow than a werewolf," he replied. "Besides, one good accident will teach them to stay away."

"I don't know...," she said slowly.

"We'll think about it for a few days, but send the letter to the Lupins please."

The next few weeks were busy ones for Albus and Minerva as the July heat waves gave way to the milder weather of August and the beginning of the school year grew closer. The Lupins were overjoyed that their only son Remus would be allowed to attend Hogwarts, they had been crushed when he didn't receive a letter and knew that it was because of the bite he had received a few years ago. They sent a very warm letter of thanks to Albus the moment the owl arrived with his acceptance letter and book list. It was decided that the shack in Hogsmeade with a tunnel leading from the school would be the best option and Minerva was excited to find that the school actually owned the decrepit old building.

She burst unceremoniously into Albus' office one afternoon waiving an ancient looking document. "Albus," Minerva gasped, grabbing the stitch in her side caused from running at a full tilt all the way from the library. "The shack. We own it!"

"What?" he asked, standing and walking around the desk toward her.

Minerva had finally caught her breath and she slowed down to explain how she had found the centuries old deed in her hand. "I knew that the original town records of Hogsmeade were housed here in the school because unlike most Muggle villages there was no church in which to place the documents. I began there hoping to gain some idea of when it was built and ended up spending several hours reading a most interesting history of the village I wasn't aware of before. You know of course that the village was built around the school several centuries after Hogwarts had come to be considered the center of the British magical community.

"Apparently, sometime in the seventeenth century an old and extremely eccentric wizard by the name of Archibald Phinneas moved to town. He was immediately identified as a recluse when he bought the plot of land situated on the hill far from the center of the small town. Archibald built the house entirely by himself, he hired no workers and used no magic, which explains the wooden structure in a time of stone masonry. For the remainder of his life he made no contact with the villagers and though they tired they could not uncover any unusual magic being conducted in his residence. He ran a completely self sufficient household, growing his own vegetables and apparently not eating any meat.

"When Archibald Phinneas died in sixteen-ninety-three he unexpectedly left a large fortune as well as the deed to his home and property to the school. No one knows why, they're not even sure if he studied at Hogwarts and if that was even his real name or not, but it is the name on the documents. The headmaster at the time had no use for the house and the papers were filed with the rest of the village historical documents in the library. I had expected it to take some time to secure use of the now decrepit shack, but we don't have to do a thing. We own it and as the property is in trust of Hogwarts each headmaster or mistress is free to use it for whatever purpose he or she sees fit."

Finishing her story, Minerva smiled at Albus and handed over the yellowed and decaying parchment proving that the odd ramshackle building sitting on a hill overlooking the village of Hogsmeade was essentially their personal property for the time being. He accepted the parchment, looking it over briefly before smiling back at her.

"Excellent work, my dear," he beamed. "I never would have dreamed that we held the title to the property. I'll begin construction of the tunnel immediately. A whomping willow is already on the way from the greenhouses in Eastern Europe." Albus held up a hand to stall her protests, "I know you fear for the students' safety, Minerva, but it is a far worse danger that would await anyone who unexpectedly traveled down that tunnel during a full moon."

She nodded her ascent and gave up. Albus Dumbledore had never yet hatched a plan that turned out badly and he did not wish to turn away a student during his very first year as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva knew when to argue and when not to, because although he didn't seem the type to most Albus could be just as stubborn as herself at times.

Albus had Hagrid and Argus set to work on the tunnel, but he aided them with some magic to speed the process.The whomping willowhe hadorderedarrived and wasplaced over the tunnel entrance to keep unsuspecting students from wandering into it and ending up in the shack. By the week before the students were to arrive everything was ready and the school nurse Madam Pomfrey had been informed that it would be her duty to lead young Remus to the tunnel the evening before a full moon. She would also see him on the day after to treat any wounds he may give himself and to administer a sleeping draught if he needed the extra sleep. According to his parents, he often hurt himself during a transformation if there were no small animals around to attack and would always be very tired the next day.

Albus also convinced the Minister that there was no need for the new rules she wanted to impose upon the staff. He talked to her calmly about it and explained that he felt the new rules would reflect on his time as headmaster and that he didn't want his staff to feel as though he was the one who didn't trust them and wanted to oppress them with needless bureaucracy. He was very happy when he reported back to Minerva about that meeting, with a wide smile on his face caused by what he considered his first victory as headmaster of Hogwarts.

His many meetings finally abated as the summer wore on and, to both their relief, the owls slowed considerably. Minerva still couldn't believe the number that arrived each day, but Albus assured her that was the amount of mail he had been getting for decades. He no longer needed her help to sort and answer his correspondence, however, and for some reason he missed the friendly hours spent in his office pouring over the mail.

Albus and Minerva did not have time to take a deep breath until the night before the students were to arrive. Walking back from dinner in the Great Hall Minerva invited Albus into her rooms for a game of chess.

As usual the chess game became quite spirited after awhile, and Albus was losing terribly.

"What's wrong, Albus? Your age finally affecting your game?" Minerva taunted as she moved one step closer to winning.

"More like a school to run, the ministry to soothe, the governors to ignore, a werewolf student coming this year."

Minerva's gloating smile dropped off her face as she listened to Albus talk. Though he spoke in a jovial way she knew it was his way of telling her he was tired, and had quite a bit on his mind. So taking the hint Minerva whipped out her wand, and moved the chess game back onto the shelf from which she had retrieved it.

"It seems you need a night of pure relaxation before tomorrow arrives, so what would you like to do?"

Albus sat in his chair for a few moments lost in thought before an idea struck him. He cut his eyes at Minerva, and a sly grin appeared on his face. Getting up, Albus grabbed hold of Minerva's hand and led her out into the corridor and toward his office.

"Albus, where are we going?"

"You will see."

Before long they were in Albus' office, and he had still not released Minerva's hand.

"Fawkes will know where to find us should something happen at the school, but we will only be gone two hours at the most. I'm going to portkey us to Loch Lomond and we are going to catch lighting bugs!"

Minerva raised her eyebrow, and was about to protest but Albus had already activated the portkey. She had to admit upon arriving that the field they were in was very beautiful, and she could see many stars in the sky; however catching lighting bugs was not her idea of the perfect way to spend an evening. Glancing at Albus Minerva was about to protest for a second time until she got a good look at his face.

Albus had not been this happy all summer, and for once he looked really cheerful again.

"My dear the last time I checked using your hands and not your mouth was the most effective way to catch the bugs," Albus teased since her mouth was still open in preparation for speaking.

Minerva properly closed it, and followed Albus as he walked briskly through the field. She even caught a few bugs to go along with Albus, but it wasn't long before she had conjured a blanket and was lying on her back looking up at the stars.

"May an old man join you?"

"Why are you Albus Dumbledore? I'm such a huge fan! It would be an honor if you would share my blanket with me."

"Oh, very funny," Albus replied lying down next to her.

"I thought so," Minerva carried on in an attempt at a more airy voice. "So did you release the little boy that lives within you, or will I still be dragged into more escapades of this nature?"

"You'll be dragged into them. As my Deputy it is your job, so don't make me pull rank," Albus said lazily as he tucked his arms under his head.

"You wouldn't dare!" Minerva responded sitting up to look at him.

"Wouldn't I?" Albus tried to puff out his chest and look important, but when Minerva's hand hit him there the air was quickly driven from his lungs.

"You can't live without me, so I would disobey and still keep my job!"

Albus didn't answer Minerva's challenge, but instead pulled her back down on the blanket beside of him: his right arm draped over her shoulders.

It wasn't long before both Albus and Minerva fell asleep, but luckily for them Albus awoke an hour later to discover their little mishap. Carefully Albus rose to his feet with Minerva in his arms, and used the portkey to transport him and his deputy back to Hogwarts.

He was almost to her rooms when Minerva stirred, "Albus, why are you carrying me?"

"Just wanted to see what it felt like to hold you. I daresay your robes weigh more than you do."

In a warning tone Minerva ordered that he tell her the truth.

"Alright, we fell asleep and I just didn't wake you." Once at her door Albus set Minerva down, and bent to softly kiss her cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me. I do believe we will survive this year yet."

"Well if you don't I'll get to be Headmistress, but you will be missed," Minerva playfully replied giving his arm a squeeze. The two said their goodnights, and made for bed in their own rooms more content than the night before. Though neither thought much on it, every night spent with each other was another night where peaceful dreams and heavy sleep came easily.

In the recesses of Albus' mind he noted that he should have Minerva in his arms more often, but typical for his sex he staved off a deep reflection of how he felt and what he really meant.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorting the Students

Chapter 4: Sorting the Students

The first of September arrived more quickly than either Albus or Minerva could ever remember it doing in the past and with it came the students. The rest of the staff had trickled in over the last week of the summer holidays and Albus held the final staff meeting over lunch on the first. He informed everyone of the unusual circumstances concerning incoming student Remus Lupin and told them that any absences occurring near the full moon were to be excused; the boy knew he would be responsible for his work when the transformation was over. A few people expressed concern upon hearing that there would be a werewolf in their midst for seven years, but after hearing the plans that Albus and Minerva had made they decided to trust their new headmaster's instincts.

After lunch, Albus and Minerva each had a speech to prepare. They traveled back to the headmaster's office to work together. Albus showed Minerva the welcome speech he used to give the first years when he was deputy headmaster and she made a few modifications to it so that it suited her own style. The short welcome was quickly memorized and Minerva set herself to the task of helping Albus plan his first official address of the school as headmaster. To her surprise, he was nervous about this particular part of his new duties.

"Albus, you've made hundreds of speeches, maybe thousands, in your life. Why should this one be any different?" she asked with slight amusement.

"I just want it to be perfect," he tried to explain. "Unlike adults, children really pay attention to your words, they consider them as truth. I want them to know that I'm still their friend, but also to make it clear that some things may be different in the future. I need just the right words." Albus stopped talking and looked down at his speech with an expression of disgust and stress.

Minerva took pity on her friend and walked around the desk to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Albus," she waited until he looked up at her to continue, "whatever you say will be fine. All of these children trust you, even the ones who haven't met you yet. And no matter what you think, two weeks from now most of them won't remember a single word that you say tonight. Just keep it short, make the introductions, and say how happy you are to be their headmaster now. Then let them eat."

Albus smiled at her last sentence, thinking back on the feasts when previous headmasters had spoken for too long before beginning the actual feast and even the staff had trouble paying attention as their stomachs protested. "Thank you, my dear," he said after a moment. "You always seem to have the most logical answers to my ridiculous problems. I think you understand better than I do why I worry."

"I've known you a long time, Albus," she answered quietly.

"That you have, Minerva. That you have," he said softly as he turned his attention back to the half written speech on his desk.

Several hours later the staff of Hogwarts, all in their finest robes, was assembled in the Great Hall awaiting the arrival of the students. As the first of the older students began arriving and sorting themselves out by house the teachers began taking their seats along the head table at the top of the hall. Minerva rose from her seat beside Albus and went to wait in the entrance hall for Hagrid to escort the first years into the castle. The journey across the lake took longer than the thestral drawn carriages used for the second through seventh years, but it afforded the new pupils a breathtaking view of the castle at night and gave everyone time to prepare for their arrival. By the time the first years arrived the older students would be seated and orderly.

Minerva paced across the flagged stone floor as she waited and then finally there was the deep resounding knock upon the huge oak doors. Taking a deep breath and smoothing the skirt of her robes, she strode to the doors and opened them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she answered. "Follow me please," she said to the students, leading the way across the entrance hall to a small chamber across from the Great Hall. There, Minerva made her brief welcoming address, outlining the four houses and the points system, before leaving them to insure that everyone was ready in the hall.

Peeking in the staff entrance at the side of the Great Hall, Minerva could see that everyone was more or less seated. She caught Albus' eye and he nodded that they were ready, giving her a small wink and a smile. Returning the smile briefly, Minerva left to collect the first years. She couldn't help smiling on the inside when she saw how nervous they all looked and how small. Did the new students always seem so young? Minerva couldn't remember.

The sorting hat thrilled them all with its latest song and was rewarded with hearty applause and then the sorting began. Minerva read through the names, paying close attention to the students sorted into Gryffindor and trying to remember if she had taught or attended school with any of their family members. She was surprised when Sirius Black became the first of her new students; every member of the Black family had been in Slytherin for as long as anyone could remember. They were an old pure blood family who put much emphasis on said purity. Shortly following him was Amanda Brown, her older brother was a fourth year Gryffindor; Lily Evans, whom Minerva knew was Muggle born; Alice Kinsella, whom Minerva knew nothing about; Frank Longbottom, whose mother had been a few years ahead of Minerva in school; Remus Lupin, the young werewolf; Peter Pettigrew, whose family had a long history of being in Gryffindor; and James Potter, whose father Minerva's younger sister had once had a tremendous crush on. They looked a good group, she decided, hoping they would do her house proud in the coming years.

As Minerva took the sorting hat and the stool out of the Great Hall and back to his office, Albus stood to begin his speech. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," he began. "As most of you know, Professor Dippet retired as headmaster at the end of the last year and I was chosen as his successor. I am very pleased to be your new headmaster and I hope that I will live up to all your expectations. There have been a few other changes this year as well. Professor McGonagall has been selected as deputy headmistress and will be taking over my duties as head of Gryffindor." Minerva returned just in time to acknowledge the applause from the Gryffindor table with a brief nod as she took her seat.

Albus glanced down at her and continued, "Also, Professor Sinistra is joining us as our new Astronomy teacher and taking over the Defense against the Dark Arts classes from me will be Professor Damascus." Each of the new professors stood in turn to acknowledge the polite applause from the students and other staff. "No doubt you will notice a few changes over the year in the way things are run," Albus continued. "With every new headmaster or mistress Hogwarts has grown and changed to become an even better school and I only hope that with Professor McGonagall's help and your cooperation I can continue the trend. Now, before I babble on too long, I know you are all hungry so let us begin our feast."

With a single clap of Albus' hands the plates on every table were suddenly filled with every kind of food a person could ever want. The new students were amazed by the amount of food as well as its sudden magical appearance and they took a moment to gawk at the display while the older students began piling their plates. Chatter broke out all across the hall as everyone caught up with their friends and began speculation about the new teachers.

Albus turned to Minerva with a smile, "So, what do you think of your new Gryffindors? They'll be the first to know only you as head of house."

"I know," she said, "I've thought of that. The rest of the lot will be continuously comparing me to you I've no doubt. This year's group looks good. I was surprised by the Black boy, though. Has there ever been a Black before him who didn't go to Slytherin?"

"Not to my knowledge," Albus agreed, "but you know you should never judge a child by his family. If the sorting hat put young Mr. Black in Gryffindor then it is there that he belongs. There must be something about him that sets him apart from his family, in my experience those are the students who will make you the most proud one day." He grinned, "I remember a particular Gryffindor who was the first in her family not to go to Ravenclaw. For years everyone wondered why she had not gone to the house known for their intelligence, because she was near the head of every class, and then a war started and she proved for the first of many times that she was indeed every inch a Gryffindor. I, of course, had seen it all along in the way she stood up to her fellow students and even the occasional professor in order to right a wrong."

Minerva blushed as soon as she realized he was talking about her and then nodded shyly when he finished. "Indeed," she said before changing the subject back to the current students. "Well, I'll be looking forward to watching this group grow up. They really will be the first Gyrffindors I can think of as mine, since you started the others on their journey. I hope I'll live up to you as head of house."

"I've no doubt you will surpass me," Albus countered with a chuckle. "They'll love you."

"I don't know about that, but I do hope they at least won't wish for a different head of house," she answered.

When the feast was over, Albus escorted Minerva back to her rooms in Gryffindor Tower. "I can't believe these are the same rooms I lived in for so long," he said as they entered. "You've made them look so completely different."

She gave a short laugh, "Yes, well, our tastes are quite different, aren't they? How you could have lived in that jumble of colors for all those years is beyond me. I used to get a headache every time I visited you."

"You did not," he countered. "And there's nothing wrong with my taste." Albus adopted a hurt little boy look that only served to make Minerva laugh again, though she did apologize.

They settled onto the couch for a cup of tea and just enjoyed the companionable silence after the chaos of the students and the noise of the feast. Albus placed his empty cup on the coffee table a while later and turned to Minerva, "Well, my dear, another year has begun. Get some sleep now while you can, if I know you two weeks from now you'll be staying up half the night working."

He stood to go and Minerva joined him, walking him to the door. "You need a good night's sleep as well, Headmaster. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night, Minerva, sleep well," Albus brought her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss before departing in the direction of his own rooms. He fell asleep that night thinking about what the year might bring.

Minerva sat in the teacher's box nervous about the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. She wanted her young cubs to win the game so badly; besides winning the house cup Minerva could not think of anything sweeter for her first year as the distinguished house's head than winning the Quidditch cup. She noted sadly that Albus was not there, and he would not be attending.

His work had increased since the start of the term, and Minerva could not talk him into sparing a few hours for the match and she had tried. Deciding to concentrate extra hard on every detail of the match so she could relate it all back to Albus in detail Minerva settled in to watch.

The game was progressing well with Gryffindor leading 90-10 when Minerva spotted her troublemakers in the Ravenclaw section of the stands. Narrowing her eyes she watched closely as James Potter, and Sirius Black snuck behind some first year girls. Minerva's vision was obscured when the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch in front of her stand. Trying to see behind him the boys were gone, and she could not make out what they had done.

After the match Minerva stormed back to Albus' office hoping he would agree that she needed to seek the boys out, and get them to admit to their prank. She knew these two would be troublemakers, but maybe if they impressed upon them the seriousness of their actions they could stop some of the pranks from ever occurring.

"Albus," Minerva called as she stuck her head in his office door.

"In here Minerva, who won the match?"

"Gryffindor, but do you have a moment for me to discuss something else with you?"

Indicating he did Minerva began her tale as she paced his office floor. "So I think I should ask the boys after class on Monday, and tell them that I saw it all in hopes that they will confess. We don't want to encourage behavior like that in the future."

Albus had listened to Minerva with an amused smile on his face: she always got so worked up over the rules. "My dear why don't you sit down, and stop pacing?"

A quick nod of her head Minerva had taken a seat in front of his desk waiting for him to speak.

"Minerva no serious harm was caused by whatever the boys did, so let it be. Further you aren't sure they were doing anything against the rules or not."

"How can you say that? They were not with their house, and they should have been! Albus I am in no mood for jokes you cannot possibly be serious."

"Oh but I am, Minerva. I know those boys will cause trouble in the future, and nothing you do will change that. No harm was done, and I think we should just leave it be."

Minerva stared incredulously at Albus as if he had just grown three extra heads. "Albus they need to be spoken with, and punished if necessary." Minerva tried again.

"I disagree." Albus replied calmly.

"Well as their Head of House the final decision is with me. I came to speak to you thinking you would back me up, and possibly give me some advice on how to approach them but I see I should not have bothered." Minerva rose and headed for the door, but Albus was not finished.

"As Headmaster it is my final decision to make, and you will do no such thing."

Minerva turned quickly on her heel and stared at Albus Dumbledore as if trying to make him combust right in front of her eyes.

"You would never."

Albus had risen and was now in front of his desk, a mere fifteen feet from Minerva. "Yes, I would. Let it be, Minerva."

Minerva could not remember a time lately when she had felt so mad, and so out of control. Though quick to blow up it was rare that Minerva's magic got away from her, but as she stood glaring at Albus a glass instrument of Albus' shattered into a thousand pieces.

"If you find me so incapable of making my own decisions why did you make me your Deputy, and a Head of House?" Minerva icily asked trying not to yell.

"You are fully capable of making decisions, but I don't agree with you on this one."

"So that's the school you plan to run?" Minerva shrieked losing control of her voice. "If you don't agree with every little thing we do you plan to intervene? No one makes a decision independent of the great Albus Dumbledore? You have let all your press go to your head!"

Now Albus was raising his voice, but was in complete control of his magic. "No, but you came to me and knowing now I cannot let you do what you wish."

"Good from now on I won't come to you at all! You are making a mockery of me as a Head of House, and the second highest authority at this school! You are showing me no respect as a colleague, and are setting my students up to show me the same disrespect you are!" By now Minerva's hairpins had sprung free from her hair, and the black tresses were flowing freely down her back. Two other instruments had broken in Albus' office, and some books were on the verge of falling should his charmed bookshelf not withstand the rest of the assault.

"You are out of control, and I suggest you take some time to cool off. We can talk again when you have calmed down." Albus sad angrily looking at the glass over his office.

"I have every right to be out of control! I have never been this angry, because I am being unfairly wronged!" Walking to the door Minerva paused to say one last thing, "I have supported you in every decision you have ever made, whether I disagreed or not. I thought I could expect the same courtesy from you, but no! As to speaking again do not count on it!" With that the angry witch stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her in the process causing those books to topple to the ground.

Albus sighed as he gazed around his office, and with a few quick flicks of his wrist the books were back where they were and the glass had been cleaned up. Sitting heavily behind his desk Albus thought back on the whole conversation. Perhaps he should have let Minerva make up her mind, he thought, but I didn't see anything wrong with what the boys did or did not do.

Thinking a bit more on his encounter with Minerva Albus decided to let her cool off, and then go looking for her after dinner in hopes of apologizing and promising he would never do it again. She was right that was not the way he wanted to run the school, and she was very capable. Chalking his reaction to her suggestion up to stress Albus thought no more of it sure Minerva would forgive him.

However when he approached her office after dinner Albus arrived in time to see her leave the room, and pass right by him not acknowledging his presence.

'Maybe she didn't see me; she is always so focused when she is walking.'

Following her to her personal rooms Albus started to apologize when Minerva turned around, "I have papers to grade, Headmaster. Surely that is ok with you or do I need to clear my every move with you? Now, if you will excuse me I have papers to grade." Not giving him a chance to speak Minerva shut her door, and left the Headmaster standing outside in the corridor.

Albus sat in his sitting room that night bored as he stared in front of the fire. He told Fawkes it was because he was used to all the work that he didn't have. The phoenix crooned a note on Albus' knee.

"You don't believe me?" After a pause Albus sighed, "No you are too smart. We would be playing chess now, and maybe I would have beaten her. Or we would be laughing and talking over the antics of the students while she sipped her tea, and I my hot chocolate. I have to find a way to apologize."

Albus went to bed that night never verbalizing all he felt. The truth was: he missed Minerva.

Staying up half the night figuring out the perfect way to apologize to Minerva Albus was deflated when he came into his office. Over night the mail had gathered to an unbearable degree, and Albus knew he had to get cracking on it.

For the next three days Albus was so busy with work he barely saw Minerva. For her part Minerva waited every night for Albus to come and properly apologize to her or at least try, but he never came.

At the end of the third day Minerva lay down in bed and cried herself to sleep. She was convinced she had lost her best friend, and it felt like she only mattered to him if she agreed with him. Even as she thought that Minerva shook her head violently and spoke aloud: "No! He isn't like that!" This only made Minerva cry harder, because his current actions were more evidence against her faith in her friend. Curling up in the fetal position Minerva tried to keep her mind focused on all the good things Albus had done for her: all their chess games, all their talks, their teasing, the way he would squeeze her shoulders if she was too tense, but she couldn't force the last few days out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness on the Horizon

A/N: Thanks again to our reviewers; hopefully this chapter will explain any questions from the last one. Can't tie them all up neatly in a little bow, you know. ;)

Chapter 5

On the fourth day of his estrangement from Minerva, Albus was intentionally five minutes late to dinner in the Great Hall. As he walked he hummed to himself and greeted the various portraits and ghosts he met cheerfully. His good mood may have seemed out of place to some since his best friend had spent the last four days studiously ignoring every attempt at conversation, but Albus had finally found a way to apologize that would be certain to catch Minerva's attention and make her talk to him at last. He had spent the better part of the previous night forming his plan and just that afternoon had received the final item he needed in order to put it into action.

When the headmaster strolled happily into the hall a few minutes later, many heads turned and students and staff alike turned red attempting to disguise snickers with coughs. Instead of his usual ornate and colorful robes, Albus was wearing a crisp white shirt over a green and blue patterned kilt; his long skinny legs visible from mid-thigh to mid-calf where his knee socks began. Every eye in the Great Hall was on him as he made his way to the head table.

Most of the staff had seen that particular pattern of tartan before and knew almost at once why he was wearing the peculiar outfit. For the most part, they were intensely happy to see the headmaster taking steps to get back in his deputy's good graces. When Albus and Minerva fought the whole staff felt the effects. Meals had been unusually quiet and conversations with either of the heads of the school over the previous three or four days had turned out disastrously for any who were brave or foolish enough to attempt them.

Albus reached his seat at the head table and remained standing, unnecessarily raising his arms for silence. The only noise in the entire room was a few muffled giggles and whispered questions between the students. His announcement did little to ease their curiosity, but Albus knew that the person for whom he intended his words would hear them and understand.

"No doubt you are all wondering about my unorthodox attire this evening," he began. "I'm afraid I can offer you very little in the way of explanation. I will tell you, however, that I am doing this for an old friend; a very dear friend who has been trying to get me into one of these contraptions for years now. I would encourage each and every one of you to find ways to show your appreciation for your friends every day, no matter how busy you become or what silly differences of opinion you may have. Your friends will always be the most important people in your lives; I for one know that I would be absolutely lost without mine. That being said, please enjoy your dinner."

Albus sat down and stole the briefest of glances at Minerva out of the corner of his eye as he helped himself to roast chicken and potatoes. He was pleased to see the twitch at the corner of her mouth that meant she was attempting to hold back a smile, and if he wasn't mistaken her eyes looked just a bit misty.

After dinner that night, Albus rose from his seat with a brief nod to Minerva and walked quickly back to his office. He was not surprised to hear her signature knock less than a minute after he settled in behind his desk. Smiling to himself, he called for her to enter.

"I'm sorry," they said together after Minerva had taken a seat in front of his large desk.

"I'm sorry I got so angry the other day, Albus," she continued. "I felt like you had no confidence in me as a head of house and was afraid that the students would follow your example and show me very little respect. You must remember back to the days when you first took over the job, there are students in Gryffindor who will always remember you as their head of house rather than myself. The sixth and seventh year students are the ones whose respect I have to work the hardest to obtain, I can't have you undermining my efforts.

"I had hoped to call the two students in question to my office and give them the opportunity to confess and thereby receive a very light punishment in hopes of forestalling any future pranks and rule breaking. It hurt my feelings greatly that you refused to support me and even pulled rank, but I should not have let myself get so angry. For that I apologize," she concluded.

Albus listened closely to her words and once again felt like an idiot. He had forgotten how difficult it could be to take over as head of house and without meaning to he had undermined Minerva's confidence. He had acted like exactly the kind of boor he always promised himself he would never become if given a position of authority. The woman sitting in front of him was strong and capable, she knew her own strengths and wasn't afraid to confront her weaknesses, but she was also human and as such needed reassurance and support from him. He silently promised once again to always remember that she was first and foremost his friend and that his role as her boss was secondary to that relationship. Minerva had always supported him no questions asked and would never unnecessarily punish her students or put them in jeopardy. He had to remember to trust her judgment even when he didn't agree with her, sometimes she was far wiser than he.

"No, Minerva, I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I did not listen to you carefully enough on Saturday and I forgot that every head of house has a different method for teaching the students proper adherence to the rules. You are correct, I am also guilty of forgetting what it's like to take over those duties from another staff member, especially one who is still in residence at the school. But most importantly of all, I forgot that you are my best friend and that I trust you implicitly. I know you would never act rashly or arbitrarily punish a student. Can you forgive an old man his moment of stupidity?" He finished with a winning smile.

Minerva couldn't help herself, she laughed at his last statement. "I forgive you," she said and then paused briefly. "Albus, why the kilt? And where did you get one in my family's tartan?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask that," he said, blue eyes twinkling again. "I borrowed this from your very kind brother and I wore it to dinner tonight because I had to get your attention. You've been ignoring me for days, you know. I decided it was either do something drastic or lose your friendship forever." Albus stood and walked around the desk to kneel in front of her, taking one of her slender hands in both his own and becoming suddenly very dramatic.

"Without you I am nothing," he exclaimed passionately. "A doddering old fool who could not choose his own socks much less run a school. Oh, my fair lady, let us put this unpleasantness behind us and move forth side-by-side. As it has been in years past, let it be forevermore."

By the time he finished, Minerva had tears in her eyes from trying to hold back her laughter in order to play along. In the end, she failed the battle with her own will and gave in to the laughter, shaking her head and batting Albus on the shoulder with her free hand.

"You crazy old fool," she exclaimed. "Get up, get up. I give in, you are forgiven kind sir."

Albus smiled and kissed her hand before slowly standing back up. He had to flex his knee a few times to loosen it back up after having supported the weight of his body for even just a few minutes. He knew that melodramatics would get them back on track; Minerva could never resist a chance to laugh at him. If she didn't play along that was. She really had a wonderful sense of humor when she allowed herself to show it.

"I was very touched by that speech you made at dinner," Minerva admitted once he was seated behind the desk again. "Thank you," she added quietly.

"I meant it, my dear, I couldn't do half the things I do without you and I hope to never take you for granted again." He smiled, "Luckily, you have a way of reminding me when I forget certain things."

Minerva blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Yes, well you've admitted now how much you rely on me so don't expect me to let you off easily in the future," she said with a small half smile. "I don't suppose you'd have time for a game of chess?"

"For you, my dear, I always have time for a game of chess," Albus answered, getting up to lead the way to the more comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace where a chess board was always set up and waiting for them.

They settled into an old routine, born of decades spent playing chess together. Tea and hot chocolate were summoned before the game began and then both players sat back in their chairs to concentrate, hardly ever lifting their eyes from the board to look at each other. A few friendly barbs and threats were exchanged across the board, but most of the communication occurred silently, without either party being consciously aware of the thoughts that passed between them.

Albus went to bed that night heady from his double triumph. He had succeeded at winning back his best friend's trust and had then soundly defeated her in their chess game. Sleep came easily and his dreams were happy ones, largely featuring a certain dark haired green eyed witch who was beginning to occupy his waking thoughts more and more as time went by.

For the next week Albus and Minerva's relationship was as close as ever, much to the faculty's delight. For now dinner was enjoyable, and most any topic of conversation would not be accompanied by a glare or a rebuke, unless of course Quidditch or a new theory in Transfiguration was discussed.

However the Wednesday before Halloween, which fell on a Friday this year, Albus was unusually quiet over dinner. Picking at his food Minerva could almost literally see the wheels in his head turning, and though many would miss it the slight clench to his jaw alerted Minerva to the fact that something was wrong.

"Albus," she whispered leaning closer to him, "is something wrong?"

"Meet me in my office after dinner, Minerva."

Minerva gave a succinct nod before returning to her meal, only to hastily finish it and excuse herself from the table. When Albus made his way back from dinner Minerva was already seated across his desk.

"Let's adjourn to the sitting room, Minerva. We will probably be late, and the least we can be is comfortable." Wordlessly following it wasn't long before they were both seated on the couch facing the fire.

"Trouble is stirring, my dear. I'm not sure there will be a time when true peace can reign over our world for long, but if it is to be that time has not come. I fear that within the next few days we will receive a message, and by the end of the year we will be preparing ourselves for war."

Minerva's hand had flown to her chest while Albus spoke, "Can you be sure?" Albus' downcast eyes were all the answer she needed to that question. Reaching her hand across the little divide between them Minerva grasped Albus' hand.

"You know you have my support, Albus. Anything you need just ask."

"Thank you, my dear. You don't know how much that means to me. I have been getting strange reports for over a year now about powerful dark arts and rituals being performed in forests in various countries. Only lately has it started to make sense. The ministry has not released this information so I ask that it goes no further than this room."

Pausing to receive Minerva's word Albus quickly picked up on his tale, "There have been three disappearances this year: one in July, September, and another only two weeks ago. Outwardly there appears to be no connection, but,-"

"You disagree," Minerva interrupted, "but who Albus?"

"Ever to the point; the first was Emily Scripsi, for the past twenty years she has worked as one of the secretaries to the justice department. She has two children which are both grown, and on their own. The second was a man who worked for the Department of Magical Trafficking. Zachariah Memini is sixty years old, and has no remaining family members the ministry can question. The last disappearance was Joseph Miles, a retired Auror."

"Yes, I know his name. They all worked in completely different fields, Albus; are you sure their disappearances are connected?"

"Positive. Each of these three has worked at their jobs for exactly twenty years, Joseph falling a bit short when he retired at nineteen, but they all started working within the ministry at the same time. Hired within the same week, along with Maxim Faveo (Muggle artifacts), and Katherine Abduco (who is the Minister's Deputy)."

Minerva looked at Albus confused, "I still don't see the connection beyond being hired at the same time.

"Of course you don't; I need to explain more, just bare with me Minerva. In 1947 a group of five witches and wizards were assembled to conduct experiments on how to control Magic in order to prevent another Grindelwald. These five members were known only to a select few individuals, but in 1950 the project was abandoned with no success. The groups name was: Safe Magic for All Mankind. If you look at the last names of each of the five people I have mentioned they become SMFAM. Emily disappeared first, and then Zach and Maxim died five years ago. The next is Katherine, but she is far more important and harder to reach than a retired bachelor, which is why I believe Joseph was taken out of turn.

Further if you look at their surnames all are Latin, and hold special meanings. Scripsi means to write, Memini to remember, Faveo inclined to do, Miles is short for Miles militis meaning Knight, and Abduco means to lead."

"All of which correspond to their current jobs, and most likely to their roles within the society," Minerva finished for Albus her eyes alight with the new knowledge.

"Exactly, my dear. Not even I know all that went on during the three years the group operated, but these disappearances are not random or coincidental. I spoke with the Minister today, and she is inclined to disagree with me. I fear Katherine will be next, and if I am correct her role as leader of the group and a key leader in our world would give the opposition whatever knowledge for which they are looking."

"I agree, Albus. Do you have a plan?"

"I have a meeting scheduled with Katherine next Monday, but I think I will be too late."

"Halloween," Minerva mumbled as she gazed into the fire still unawares of her fingers laced between Albus'.

"If something big is supposed to happen it would seem that would be the logical time, but Dr. Abduco could not see me any other time."

"Do you know who could be behind this?"

Albus cut his eyes at Minerva and then returned them to the fire, "I have an idea, but no concrete evidence to support it."

Minerva knew not to press further, when Albus felt he could give her a definite answer he would.

"Katherine's youngest is a first year in my house, Albus. Elizabeth is quiet, but very intelligent and she stands up for herself. The other children have learned not to pick on her."

"Are you prepared to speak with her if something happens? She might come to you, Minerva."

"I know. I doubt I'm prepared now, but I have at least a day to think of something to say should the need arise."

The two spent much of the evening lost in their own thoughts, their fingers still connected in the middle of the couch, but their bodies not moving any closer to the other. Close to midnight Minerva tore her gaze away from the fire, and turned to look at Albus.

A soft smile broke her serious expression as she gazed upon her best friend: His head had dropped to where his chin almost rested on his chest, and he was asleep. Minerva made to get up, and only then realized the position of her hand. Blushing slightly she gently removed her hand, and covered Albus with a blanket after laying him down on the couch. Removing his glasses, and brushing his hair from his face Minerva softly kissed him on the forehead before retiring to her chambers for the night.

Halloween arrived too soon for Albus and Minerva, and each slowly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The students were uncommonly loud as ideas for pranks and mischief were spread throughout the houses.

Minerva was in the middle of a very excellent glare when Albus tapped her on the shoulder. Turning her head quickly Minerva moved her eyes toward the table at his indication. There in bold letters on the front page of the Daily Prophet read:

**KATHERINE ABDUCO, DEPUTY TO THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC, MURDERED LATE LAST NIGHT!**

Minerva's head snapped up as she met Albus' gaze, and then she immediately turned to find Elizabeth at the Gryffindor table. The child was looking at the Dailey Prophet her hands shaking slightly. Quietly Minerva watched as Elizabeth excused herself from the table.

"Go, Minerva. I'll cover your first class."

As Minerva walked toward Gryffindor tower she prayed to her namesake for exactly the right words, and tone of voice to use with the eleven year old.


	6. Chapter 6: Duty Calls

Chapter Six: Duty Calls

Minerva took a deep breath before she whispered the password to the Gryffindor common room and climbed through the portrait hole. Elizabeth was crying on the couch near the fire as Minerva approached her.

"Elizabeth," Minerva called softly choosing to use the child's first name.

Elizabeth sat up quickly and tried to dry her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "I-I'm s-sorry Professor, I know I should be in class."

Minerva sat down on the couch and produced her handkerchief and presented it to the child. "It is ok Elizabeth. I came to see if you were ok, or if you needed to talk."

"Oh," Elizabeth dropped her eyes to her lap and desperately tried not to cry.

Before Minerva knew it she had her arms full of a little girl crying into her shoulder. Minerva rubbed the child's back in large circles and used her other hand to stroke her hair. "It's ok to grieve, Elizabeth. I'm sorry for your loss, and that you had to find out the way you did."

"I just don't understand," the child said through her tears, "why would anyone want to do that to my mum? She had a lot of friends."

"I don't know why Elizabeth. Not all wizards are good,-"

"My mother used to say that, a lot." Elizabeth whispered between her sobs. "Have you ever lost someone, Professor?"

Minerva typically did not share her personal life with her students, but perhaps it would help the child. "Yes, my father passed away four years ago."

"I've never lost someone before, what-what is it like? I mean what do you do when that happens?"

Minerva sighed softly as she continued to stroke the child's hair and eased her into a sitting position. "Well you will need to go home so you can be with your family, and there will be a service and burial. As to the grief that just takes time, Elizabeth, and I'm here to help you if you need it. You are allowed to cry, but remember all the good memories too."

Elizabeth just nodded as she blew her nose, "Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, lass, now why don't you go pack some things and I'll wait for you here. We can contact your father in my office, and send you home for a few days. How does that sound?"

"Ok."

The child had left and was back in no time, and within the hour Minerva had sent her home for as long as she needed. Elizabeth had hugged Minerva tightly before she left and she made a note to seek the child out once she returned. Minerva left in search of Albus as soon as the child was off. She knew he had covered her first class, and now she had a break so there was time for a short conversation before she taught for the rest of the day.

Minerva knocked twice before being allowed in his office, "Albus?"

"How did it go, Minerva," Albus asked immediately, standing up from behind his desk and moving towards her. To Minerva's surprise, Albus took her in his arms and began to rub her back much like she had done Elizabeth's.

Sighing Minerva completely relaxed in Albus' arms, "How do you always know what I need," she asked into his shoulder.

"I figured it would bring up memories from three years ago, and that you could use a hug. I take it I was right in my assumption?"

Minerva merely nodded her head before filling Albus in on her morning with Elizabeth.

"And you were worried about being the Head of House; you did a wonderful job from how it sounds. How long before your next class?"

"Well I should do some paperwork, but one more before lunch so about thirty minutes."

"Do you have any plans this evening?" Albus asked settling behind his desk once again.

"Yes, I have a date with you so we can discuss what happened this morning and what else you have up in that overstuffed brain of yours." Minerva teased.

"It might be a late night, but if it is I want you to get some rest this weekend you look tired Minerva."

"Thank you Albus, I appreciate the compliment."

"I didn't mean you don't look beautiful, you always do, you just look tired. Can I not be concerned?"

Minerva was trying not to blush at his compliment to her looks before she answered him, "Of course you can, Albus, and thank you. Perhaps Sunday I will leave the school and all discipline into your hands and just take the entire day to sleep."

"I will allow it only if you play chess with me that evening."

"I knew you couldn't live without me."

"'Tis true, but I'm hoping your sleep addled brain would effect your game and I could win."

"Never."

"See you at lunch."

Albus and Minerva met that night after they had both finished their work for the day. They talked again about the disappearances and what the implications could be for the Ministry of Magic and the Wizarding world in general. It was difficult to predict what might happen with so little information, but they both remembered what Grindelwald's rise to power had been like. With the deaths and disappearances of the members of the committee designed to forestall another dark lord it wasn't too big of a leap to assume it had to do with very dark magic. After a few hours of discussion, they had to admit there wasn't anything they could do at this point and agreed to be vigilant of future incidents.

"All we can do is watch the signs, Albus," Minerva said gently, laying a hand on his arm. "You can't stop an evil before you know its source."

"You're right, my dear," he answered, patting her knee in thanks. "It's late, we should try to get some sleep. Will I see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile. "I have a lot to get done tomorrow if I'm taking Sunday off."

Albus walked Minerva to the door and bid her goodnight with a gentle kiss on her hand. As she walked back to her rooms and prepared for bed Minerva couldn't stop thinking about how distressed Albus had seemed. She remembered just a few months ago when their biggest concern had been his stacks of mail and she had spent so many hours teasing him about his many admirers. Now he looked as if the weight of the world was rapidly settling on his strong shoulders.

Albus had always felt strongly about combating evil and keeping their world safe for future generations. His concern for the younger generations was what made him such an excellent educator, but it was also one of his greatest weaknesses. His heart was large and filled with love for all humanity, magical and Muggle, and sometimes that made it hard for him to focus on anything other than keeping people safe and free from fear. Minerva had experienced first had as his student how his need to protect people sometimes kept him from taking their needs into account when making decisions.

The only times Albus and Minerva saw each other the next day were at meals; Minerva spent most of the day in her office grading essays. At dinner Albus asked what her plans for the evening were and she told him with a smile that she planned to take a long hot bath and then curl up in front of the fire with a glass of wine and a good book before going to bed. She was very much looking forward to having a bit of a lie in on Sunday morning, it would be her first semblance of time off since the term started. Albus was pleased to see that she was truly planning to relax for the first time since becoming the deputy headmistress. That was why it pained him so much to have to wake her on Sunday morning.

An urgent owl arrived from the Ministry early Sunday morning and Albus opened it with a groan. He was needed in a meeting of the Wizengamut to discuss the recent deaths. From the sound of the letter he would be gone all day, which meant informing Minerva of his absence. Albus considered leaving a note for her, but knew that she would not appreciate the gesture. Minerva would want to be awake and in her office where she was easily accessible to the school if he was away from the castle. With a sigh he prepared for the day and then made his way quickly to Minerva's rooms in Gryffindor Tower. She didn't answer his knock so he gave the password and let himself in.

Albus stopped in the doorway to Minerva's bedroom and smiled when he saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and so much younger in her sleep. Minerva was lying on her side facing him, her legs pulled up slightly toward her chest, a small pillow clutched in her arms. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow behind her and for a moment Albus was mesmerized by the way a beam of early morning sunlight was shining off the locks. He'd had no idea until that moment just how long her hair had gotten recently and made a mental note to ask her to leave it down for him sometime when the students weren't around.

Shaking himself, Albus realized he had been staring at her for almost a full minute. He quietly approached the bedside and reached out a hand to shake her shoulder gently. "Minerva?" he whispered. "Minerva, wake up."

She made a small noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh and rolled away from him, causing Albus to chuckle. "Minerva," he tried again. "My dear, you need to get up."

This time she managed actual words as she pulled the crimson covers up over her head. "Go away."

Albus grinned and cleared his throat. "Professor McGonagall, could I have a word?" he asked loudly.

Minerva sat up quickly and looked around in confusion before Albus handed her the glasses from the cabinet beside the bed. She put them on gratefully and then scowled when she saw the headmaster standing beside her bed grinning like a school boy.

"Albus, what are you doing here? What time is it?" she asked.

His smile faded immediately and he gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed to face her. "It's seven in the morning. I'm sorry, Minerva, but I've been summoned to the Wizengamut. I would have left you a note, but I knew you would want to be woken instead. I know this was supposed to be your morning off, but I have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you." He gave her what he hoped was a sympathetic and endearing look and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's alright, Albus," Minerva said graciously. "You have a duty to go when they call you and I have a duty to be available for anything that may arise within the school while you are away. Go and I'll see you later this evening."

"Thank you," he answered with a friendly smile. "I will make it up to you, I mean that."

Albus left for his urgent meeting and Minerva got up with a sigh to get ready for the day. _So much for a morning off,_ she thought wistfully. _I know Albus will want to make it up to me as he promised, but he won't have time. I definitely shouldn't get my hopes up. And yet, I do enjoy it when he spends a few moments just focusing on me and making me feel special. _She shook herself, realizing that she felt special every time he smiled at her or even looked at her. Minerva left for her office wondering what on earth she was thinking.

The day passed relatively uneventfully at Hogwarts. There were no major crises with students or staff and Minerva spent most of the day in her office going over some paperwork that really didn't need to be finished for a while and rearranging her Transfiguration journals on the shelves. By late afternoon she was frankly bored and wishing she hadn't been so efficient the day before. Just as she was wondering whether or not Albus would put in an appearance at dinner so she could ask about his day, his phoenix Fawkes burst into her office with a note.

Albus had returned to Hogwarts about five minutes before he sent the message to Minerva. He was tired from the meeting, or rather from fighting with the Minister of Magic that the deaths of these four specific individuals was cause for concern, but he had promised to make things up to Minerva and that was just what he was going to do. Actually, Albus had been looking forward to his evening with Minerva ever since the idea entered his mind during the morning session. He had stopped off at her favorite restaurant in London to bring back dinner for two and hoped she would enjoy the quiet time the meal would allow them to share. He sent Fawkes with a note asking Minerva to meet him in her sitting room in ten minutes. That would give him just enough time to change into a fresh set of robes and run a comb through his hair and beard.

Minerva smiled when she read the message from Albus and rushed back to her rooms to make sure everything was put away and her hair and robes were neat. She was just exiting the bathroom as Albus knocked a few minutes later.

She opened the door and greeted him with a smile, "Hello, Albus, come in."

"Thank you," he returned the smile. "I brought dinner." He held up the take away bags as if to prove his statement.

"It smells wonderful." Then Minerva noticed the name of the restaurant on the side of the bag. "I can't believe you remembered my favorite restaurant," she exclaimed. "I think I only mentioned it once."

"Ah, but the great Albus Dumbledore knows all," he replied, tapping the side of his nose. "Did you forget I'm omniscient?"

"My apologies for underestimating you, I guess I forget sometimes that you're a god," she answered playfully.

"Well, who better to keep this god company than a lovely goddess such as yourself," he returned, making her blush.

They settled down on the rug in front of the fire to enjoy the meal as Albus told Minerva about his frustrations from earlier in the day. Minerva was about to move behind him and massage his shoulders because he looked tense, but when she stood he called her back.

"Where are you going, my dear?" he asked. "This evening is all about you and making sure you get the relaxation I denied you this morning."

She smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

Albus just grinned and motioned for her to sit in front of him, facing the fire. She complied and then startled a bit when he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. For a few moments the contact flustered Minerva and then she began to relax and enjoy the sensations provided. Albus really did have skilled hands and Minerva soon found herself turning into a puddle as her whole body relaxed.

Before she realized what he was doing, Albus had removed the pins from her bun and was combing his long fingers through her hair until it fell in somewhat messy waves down her back. Then his hands were on her scalp. Minerva sighed and leaned her head back. After a few minutes her head was resting lightly against Albus' shoulder as he continued his ministrations. He smiled as he heard her begin to purr, knowing that she wasn't aware of the soft noises she was making. By the time he finished Minerva was asleep and Albus couldn't bring himself to wake her so he carefully picked her up and carried her to bed in the next room.

Minerva had already removed her own shoes earlier in the evening, so Albus transfigured her robes into a nightgown as he had done several months earlier when he found her sleeping in his office and then covered her with the thick blankets. He dropped a tender kiss on her forehead and smoothed back a strand of hair from her face before whispering, "Good night, my dear. Sleep well," and leaving her rooms.


	7. Chapter 7: A Perfect Match

Chapter 7: A Perfect Match

By December Albus was almost back to his usual self, only Minerva could tell that anything was bothering the headmaster. He had shown her several articles from Muggle newspapers detailing strange deaths. Three different men had been found dead in their homes in a small town near Bristol with no apparent cause of death; there were no injuries and the autopsies showed no signs of poisoning, cardiac arrest, or stroke. The Muggle authorities were completely stymied and the villagers were starting to worry they might have a serial killer in their midst. Only Albus and Minerva seemed to recognize the effects of the Avada Kedavra curse, no one else Albus had spoken to had read the Muggle papers.

Albus was almost certain he knew who was behind the attacks, but with no definite proof he was unwilling to say the name aloud even to Minerva. He remembered a troublesome student from nearly thirty years previously whom he had followed after graduation. Tom Riddle had traveled the globe searching for masters of the dark arts, learning everything he could and generally hiding from anyone who might have known him before. However, Albus had many connections so that he had eyes practically everywhere. He also had the opportunity when Tom was still a student to overhear a second name he was using and that allowed Albus the ability to keep track of him when he ceased to be Tom Riddle. No one else in wizarding Britain knew what Albus did, but he was certain that within a year or two they all would.

Between his work for the school and the Wizengamut and his worries about the apparent uprising of evil, the only thing that made Albus truly happy was spending time with Minerva. They had always had weekly chess games and held quiet conversations over dinner, but now Albus found himself seeking Minerva out in her office during the day or even in her classroom during short breaks. She always had a smile just for him and was willing to listen to whatever was on his mind, or if he didn't feel like talking she would talk about little daily occurrences to keep his mind off the more serious issues. He had never appreciated her friendship more and started looking for little ways to show her how much she meant to him.

One afternoon while Minerva was teaching Albus took a walk around the grounds to clear his head and he ended up at the greenhouses. Professor Sprout was inside watering some wild flowers that she had been able to grow during the winter due to heating and artificial sunlight charms she had been developing. A sudden idea entered Albus' mind and he was able to talk her into giving him a small bouquet, which he hid in his rooms until later that night when he snuck down to Minerva's classroom and left them on her desk where she would find them the next morning. Minerva loved the flowers so much that she rushed to his office during morning break to thank him.

"Albus," she said happily upon entering his office, "those flowers are wonderful! Where did you get them in the middle of winter?"

"That is my little secret," he teased her with a wink. "I'm glad you like them. You've been such a good friend to me lately and I know a little thing like flowers can't repay you, but I wanted to do something nice for you for a change."

"You're always nice to me, Albus," she said with slight confusion. "You don't have to do anything special, I enjoy being there for you."

"That may be, but you have enough of your own work to do without having to entertain me twenty-four hours a day," he replied seriously. "I don't want to overtax you, Minerva. Actually, I was thinking... How would you like a morning off?"

She smiled, "We've tried that before, remember? Besides, the Christmas holidays are approaching, I'll have plenty of time to rest then."

"That's three weeks away, my dear. I want to do this for you now," he insisted. "Therefore, on Friday I will teach your first class and arrange for the house elves to send breakfast to your rooms. That way your day won't start until nine-thirty and you can have a relaxing morning. Besides, I know you. You won't rest over the Christmas holidays, you always work twice as hard preparing for the next term."

Minerva knew how to choose her battles with Albus, so she gave in gracefully, "Alright, I will take Friday morning off, but only if you take Saturday to do something relaxing. I worry about you working too much, you're going to wear yourself out if you keep up your current pace."

Albus sighed, "Alright, you win. I will take Saturday morning off."

"You won't do any work until afternoon?" she questioned suspiciously.

He raised his hand, palm open, to his shoulder. "On my honor as a wizard," he said seriously.

"Good," Minerva answered with a brisk nod. "Now I have to get back to my classroom. I'll see you at lunch?"

"See you then," he agreed.

Albus walked Minerva to the door, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. As he opened the door, he asked a sudden question. "Minerva, who will I be teaching Friday morning?"

"First year Slytherins," she said with a wicked smile before descending the stairs from his office.

After she left Albus returned to his desk to finish some paperwork, humming a merry tune and unknowingly smiling quite widely. He was always in a good mood after a talk with Minerva, no matter how short, and he was very pleased that she had liked the flowers. At some point over the past few months he had become vaguely aware of his new concern for her well being and her happiness, but chalked it up to the fact that they were growing closer as friends now that they were working more closely together as partners rather than fellow teachers. Albus rose from his desk a few minutes later and went to retrieve something from his bedroom.

As the door closed behind him, one of the many portraits adorning the office walls was heard to say, "I wish he would just throw her on the desk and ravish her already." To which there was a general murmur of consent from the other portraits.

Minerva woke with the sun on Friday morning as always, but thoroughly enjoyed eating breakfast in her dressing gown before taking a long hot bath and beginning her day. Albus had greatly enjoyed teaching again. Though it had been only a few months since he was last inside a classroom, it felt like much longer to the new headmaster. He was in a very good mood when Minerva arrived in her classroom during morning break.

"How did it go?" she asked in greeting.

"I enjoyed it very much and the students were well behaved," he answered happily. "I think the presence of the headmaster kept them in order. How was your morning off?"

"It was very nice, thank you Albus."

Albus kissed Minerva softly on the cheek and left her to finish out her day of teaching. As she watched him walk away, Minerva's thoughts returned to pondering something that had occurred to her in the bath earlier. She had been thinking about the recent change in Albus' behavior toward her. He was much more solicitous of her well being lately and seemed insistent that she stay well rested. She also couldn't remember a time in the past when he had brought her dinner from her favorite restaurant or left flowers in her office.

She was beginning to wonder if he was attempting to court her or if he was unaware of his somewhat romantic overtures. Minerva decided to keep watching him and if he was attempting to court her, he would have to work for it a bit. Minerva wasn't opposed to the idea, in fact ever since the summer she had been feeling much closer to Albus than she had in the past and was beginning to think differently about his friendship, but he would have to make the first move toward truly winning her affections. She had to be sure that was his intention.

On Saturday Albus took his morning off as ordered by Minerva, but by ten o'clock he was bored. The book he was trying to read wouldn't hold his interest and Fawkes really didn't make a very good chess partner, to top it off the portraits in his office were being very vocal and giving him a headache. He decided to walk down to the Transfiguration corridor and pay Minerva a visit in her office. No doubt she would be working very hard as she always seemed to be, but she always made time for him so Albus wasn't very worried about interrupting. As he turned the last corner to her office he saw three young boys just leaving, two of them were the very same students she had suspected as pranksters a few months earlier and Albus wondered if they were in trouble.

He knocked on the slightly open door and stuck his head in, "Good morning, Professor, would you have time for a friend?"

"For a friend like you, Albus," she smiled, "always. Do come in."

"Thank you," he replied, entering the small square study and taking a seat across from her desk. "Minerva, why do you have to keep the most uncomfortable chairs in the world in your office?" he asked with a frown.

"I like them," she replied a bit defensively.

Albus shook his head and stood up, transfiguring one of the straight backed wooden chairs into a squashy chintz armchair in vivid purple. "There," he said with satisfaction. "Much better."

Minerva attempted to look exasperated, but failed. "Alright, Albus, that can be your chair from now on. Merlin knows you visit often enough, I suppose you should be comfortable."

"My very own chair in the Transfiguration teacher's office, I feel very honored indeed," he teased. "I believe I just saw Mr. Potter and Mr. Black leaving your office, and was that Mr. Pettigrew with them? Not in trouble are they?" he asked.

Minerva sniffed, "Not yet at any rate. They've been in to ask me about Mr. Lupin's monthly absences. Last night was a full moon, you know. I don't believe they're satisfied with the sick relative story and I think it's safe to assume they will have figured out his secret within a year or two. I'm very glad he's found such dedicated friends, but I hope they won't embarrass him when the truth comes out that he's a werewolf."

"They may be pranksters, but they've never done anything to harm another student or staff member. I believe they're good boys deep down," Albus said seriously.

"I know, they have been a credit to Gryffindor. Especially Black and Potter, but I do wish they'd show a bit more regard for the rules. I don't think I've ever taken so many points off one first year as I have off Mr. Black," she answered. "Albus, what are you doing out and about? This is supposed to be your day off."

She fixed him with a piercing look and Albus felt like a naughty school boy himself for a moment. "I got bored, Minerva," he complained. "There's nothing to do in my rooms when I'm not working."

"Surely there's a book somewhere on all those overstuffed shelves of yours that could hold your attention for a few hours," she teased.

"Not this morning," he answered glumly. "I couldn't seem to concentrate. Besides, I'd much rather spend the morning with you."

He gave her a charming smile and Minerva felt her cheeks heating up. She tried to think of someway to subtly question his motivation for seeking her out so often, resulting in several moments of silence.

"Minerva? Minerva?" Albus called. "Where have you been, my dear?" he asked when she re-focused her attention on him.

She blushed again, "I'm sorry, Albus, I was just thinking about something, but it's not important. Wasn't there anyone else you felt like visiting this morning? You're going to get tired of my company I fear."

"Never!" he exclaimed more heartily than he meant to. He dropped his voice back to its normal level and cleared his throat, "I could never get tired of spending time with you, Minerva, and can honestly say there is no one else I would rather visit. You wouldn't be trying to get rid of me would you?"

"Not at all, Albus," she said softly. "I suppose it's down to me to entertain you then, is it. How about a game of chess and some tea?"

"That sounds like an excellent diversion for a Saturday morning," he agreed.

Minerva retrieved a kettle and her favorite blend of tea, which she had created herself, as well as service for two from a small cabinet behind her desk. With a few waves of her wand the water was heated and the tea poured, she opened a tin of ginger newts which were promptly refused by Albus. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a bag of assorted sweets from Honeyduke's.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that you know," she chided him.

"I've been eating like this for as long as I can remember," he said around a mouth full of jelly slugs. "My mother always said I was blessed with a fast metabolism."

Minerva just shook her head and took a small lady-like bite off one of her biscuits. "White moves first," she reminded Albus, gesturing toward the chess board.

"So it does," he agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Albus made the first move and they began a long battle, which Minerva eventually won.

"Checkmate," she declared with a triumphant smile.

Albus chuckled and stared at her with a peculiar look in his eyes. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said. "I didn't mean to unnerve you, I was just thinking how lovely you look when you're gloating over a victory. You've beaten me so often I'm amazed you still find it a challenge."

"You're a perfect match for me, Albus," she said. When the double meaning hit her a moment later, Minerva's eyes opened wide and she coughed. "For playing chess, I mean," she added quietly.

Albus smiled, thinking to himself that she was a perfect match for him in other areas than just a game of chess. He chose not to comment, however, and instead remarked on the time. "Well, it's time for lunch. I believe that means my morning off is officially over and thus your need to entertain this old man. Thank you for the game, my dear. May I walk you to the Great Hall?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile, cleaning up their tea things with a wave of her wand and leaving the chess board where it lay.

Over lunch, Albus' attention was stolen by Professor Flitwick who was seated on his left, forcing Minerva to converse with the Divination professor on her other side. She remembered how the previous Divination teacher had refused to take meals in the Great Hall, preferring to avoid the crowds, and wished that Professor Connoly would do the same. Actually, Minerva was hoping to convince Albus to discontinue teaching Divination at all if Professor Connoly ever decided to leave the school, or maybe even if he didn't.

The man insisted on trying to read her palm throughout the meal, saying that her love line intersected with her life line at a point that meant she was soon to find true love. Minerva rolled her eyes and was sorry that he'd chosen her love life to hammer on about since she was beginning to think she might be quickly headed toward a romance. How she hated to prove any "Seer" right. When he went on to describe her aura, it was all Minerva could do to keep from snorting in a most unladylike manner. According to Professor Connoly, her aura had two layers. One of blue, meaning she was still searching for something to complete her life, and the other pink, again indicating love. The pink, he said, was a bit unclear indicating that perhaps love was the thing she was searching for and it was just around the corner.

Minerva had never been so desperate for a conversation with Albus in her life and continued to shoot pleading looks at the back of his head as he discussed today's news with Filius. Albus became aware that Minerva was in distress about something. He could practically feel her radiating annoyance and spared a glance over his shoulder at her, noting the stiffness of her back and the set of her jaw. When he saw James talking to her in a very animated manner he knew at once the cause of her mood. He reached over discretely and patted her hand in reassurance and attempted to end his conversation with the small Charms professor in order to rescue her.

"Never abandon me like that again, Albus," she scolded him as they left the Great Hall a few minutes later.

He chuckled, "Come now, my dear, it couldn't have been that bad."

Minerva made and angry noise, "If you'd heard the sort of rubbish he was piling on me. Honestly, trying to read my palm and then my aura, as if I'd base my life on something so imprecise. If I wanted to know these things I would ask him!"

Albus patted her on the shoulder. "Well, the meal is over now and hopefully it will be some time before you have to sit with James again," he said in a calming voice. They had arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his rooms and he gave the password before Minerva responded.

"You had just better not turn your back on me if I ever do."

"Yes, dear," were Albus' parting words as he stepped onto the revolving staircase that would take him to his office.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Confusion

Chapter 8: Christmas Confusion

It was three weeks till Christmas and Minerva was not finished with her shopping, so by agreeing to play Albus three nights in chess she was able to procure Saturday morning off to try and finish up. As she briskly set off down Hogsmeade's main thoroughfare she glanced down at her list. Albus would by far be the most difficult. Normally Minerva could find something for Albus in less than thirty minutes, and he always seemed to love whatever she found, but this year she was having a hard time deciding where to even look.

For awhile now Minerva had been noticing something different about the way Albus treated her. He was more solicitous, and she realized they spent virtually every evening together unless one had too much work to do. Minerva had decided to watch him closely for further indication that he seemed to be courting her, and it appeared that he was. Except that he had never made to ask her to dinner, or even kiss her cheek much less her lips. So teetering on the edge of disappointment, and excitement at the prospect of being courted by Albus Minerva had set off shopping.

Deciding to indulge his sweet tooth, Minerva popped into Honeydukes for a few treats to fill his stocking. Making a mental note to ask one of the house-elves to fill it for her on Christmas Eve Minerva left the over stimulated, sugar high crowd for a more peaceful atmosphere in a book store; however after only spending five minutes in there Minerva decided she simply could not give him another book. _Merlin knows he complains enough about getting them,_ she thought as she looked down her list once more. Sighing softly Minerva continued the cycle of popping in and out of stores for much of the morning still finding nothing to give Albus, when she entered a rather peculiar shop that she had never remembered seeing before.

Quality Quirky Trinkets advertised having everything for everyone that was hard to shop for. "Well, might as well give it a try," Minerva mumbled to herself before entering the shop. There were gadgets of every shape and size sitting on every available surface, and some on the floor; not to mention all the spinning ones. Minerva knew she would have a headache when she left, and that Albus had better like his gift a lot if she had to stay long in this store. Running her finger over several of the tables Minerva surveyed the room quickly, before deciding it was worth the time to inspect it fully. Starting at the front most right corner she planned to make a circuit of the room.

At the back of the store Minerva was about ready to give up when something caught her eye. It looked like a ten pin bowling game only it was miniature in size, and a man would roll the ball and all the pins would fall down and then fix themselves again. The motion was repeated with the man knocking all of the pins down each time. Studying the object carefully Minerva decided it was just the perfect gift for Albus.

"Excuse me," she asked a salesman on the floor, "excuse me, but could this be charmed?"

"I don't see why not, ma'am. It is a great little gift, isn't it?"

"Yes, but does it cut off? I mean can you make it stop?"

"Of course; directions come with it that should have all the information on the up keep and operation of the set. Would you like me to take it for you?"

A few minutes later Minerva walked out of the store quite happy with her find, and anxious to see if she could work some charms on it. Returning back to Hogwarts an hour early, she set to work on the set immediately. This way it could be wrapped before Albus had time to see it. Simple charms allowed her to change the appearance of the man to look like Albus: he was wearing blue robes with silver moons on them, his trademark glasses, but she had tied his hair and beard. Twenty minutes later she had made the final alteration to the piece: Albus' set would allow him to knock every pin down every tenth turn, but on the eleventh he would miss one. Minerva wondered how long it would take Albus to notice her little change.

While Minerva had been gone, Albus had been sitting up in his office trying to think of the perfect gift to get her. He wanted to get her something that really showed how much he valued her friendship, and all she had done for him. Knowing he would only have a few spare moments to shop he wanted to plan everything out in order to get it done as fast as possible. Walking back to his desk from his designated pacing spot before his fire Albus read the piece of parchment his dicto-quill had been writing on.

There were many more items under "What Not To Get Minerva" than under "What To Get Her," in fact there were no items under the latter category. Cat figurines were out, as were books and no sweets…shopping for women was tough thought Albus. _What does every woman like… _Pacing again Albus stopped after a few moments: jewelry. Smiling Albus knew he had to get Minerva jewelry, now the he just had to narrow it down to what. He would go to the shop next weekend; surely this couldn't be that difficult.

The following Saturday Albus entered the best jewelry shop in Diagon Alley, and almost had a panic attack when he looked at all the counters. There were so many different pieces, and then different kinds. What would Minerva like? Albus had to take a deep breath before he peered through the glass again. Everything he was seeing was too big and gaudy, or if he saw something he didn't think it was appropriate considering they weren't seeing each other. It didn't take Albus long to realize he wanted to give her a bracelet, but he had no clue which kind to get her. Albus spent over an hour in the store before he found one he really loved. It was sterling silver, and a multi-wire seven inch bracelet. He thought it would go well with her robes, and it would fit under all of them, since her sleeves were always long; and he thought it was simple but elegant, very much how he saw Minerva. Walking out of the store with a twinge of arrogance in his gait, since he was able to pick out a beautiful Christmas gift for a beautiful witch, he stopped to get Minerva's favorite blend of tea for her stocking before returning to Hogwarts.

Exactly one week before Christmas found Minerva and Albus reading in her sitting room, which gave Albus the perfect opportunity to tease Minerva about her Christmas present.

"Albus I can wait until Christmas day, but if you keep this up you won't be getting a Christmas present at all. Now why don't you try reading the book in your lap?"

"Teasing is more fun, but you never play along," Albus replied pouting.

"Of course not; I prefer waiting, and what you are doing is borderline childish."

"Well if you feel that way about me I can just leave," and standing up Albus returned the book he had removed from her shelf, and made for the door.

Before he could open it a distinct Scottish accent hit his ears: "Albus Dumbledore sit back down now! That was not said intending for you to leave, and if you did I would just get bored and it would be too quiet. I do not think I can read any more unless I hear candy wrappers being opened. Please sit back down."

"But I only have two lemon drops left how will I ever entertain you for the next two or so hours?"

"Think of something. Surprise me," returned Minerva with a smile.

Albus sat back on the couch, and allowed Minerva to continue her reading for a short time. Minutes later Minerva lifted her eyes from her book, and gave her full attention to Albus. He had started to sing very softly an old folk ballad as he played a sitar. Minerva smiled as his smooth baritone voice filled her sitting room. She allowed a hand to fall into her lap as her head fell back against the chair, and she smiled softly through the song. Seeing she enjoyed it Albus decided to keep playing for Minerva until he noticed she had fallen asleep; he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom where he undid her hair, took off her shoes, and covered her in two blankets in case she got cold, then with a soft kiss to her forehead he left her to her dreams. The next morning at breakfast several staff members heard Minerva thanking the Headmaster for a wonderful evening, which prompted many looks and many more conclusions to be discussed in the staff room later.

On Christmas Eve, Albus and Minerva stayed up late playing chess in her sitting room. Her remaining charges in Gryffindor Tower could be heard partying late into the night; Minerva's first instinct was to go send them to bed, but Albus stopped her.

"It's Christmas," he said. "Let them have their fun. It's not hurting anything and they can sleep late other days to make up for it."

"I guess you're right," she said with a tired smile. "I don't really want to go up there anyway."

"You look a little tired, my dear," Albus said with concern. "Why don't we finish the game tomorrow?"

Minerva glared at him, "In other words, I look like hell. Thank you, Albus. The game is almost over, we can finish it now and then tomorrow I'll sleep until nearly lunch time."

He shook his head and mumbled, "Stubborn."

The game was over quickly, with Albus only just beating Minerva. Before he left, they made arrangements to exchange their gifts after lunch the next day in his rooms. Minerva walked him to the door and then sighed with relief as she realized the noise in the tower had died down in the last fifteen minutes.

Christmas lunch the next day was a cheerful affair. The vast majority of Hogwarts' students had gone home to be with their families, but enough had stayed behind to make the castle seem full and lively. The usual dozen trees around the Great Hall had been decorated marvelously and the ceiling, charmed to show the outdoor sky, was filled with bright winter sunlight that would have been almost blinding if there had been any snow for it to reflect off of. As it was, it filled the room with a bright happy atmosphere. Everyone at far too much of the rich wonderful food the house elves had prepared and the meal was punctuated with the sound of the Christmas crackers being pulled.

Up at the head table, all the staff were in high spirits just like their students. Albus had coerced Minerva into pulling a cracker with him, but she refused to put on the ridiculous paper hat that came out of it and so he donned it himself. They waited until the hall was nearly empty and then walked together toward Albus' rooms. Minerva had shrunk his present before lunch and had it secured in the pocket of her robes, she couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it. She had a very difficult time not laughing at Albus' open and childlike excitement, he was positively

beaming and Minerva wouldn't have been surprised to see him start bouncing up and down.

"By the way, Albus, thank you so much for the treat I found in my stocking this morning," she said as they walked.

"You're quite welcome, my dear," he replied, eyes twinkling. "If I'm not mistaken there was a contribution from you in my own stocking. Thank you very much. Now," he added as he opened the door, "on with the real presents."

Minerva took pity on him and gave Albus his gift first. "Happy Christmas," she said with a smile as she haded him the gold wrapped package.

Albus grinned and ripped open the wrapping, before lifting out the bowling game and examining it. "Why, he looks like me!" he exclaimed happily. He sat the toy on a small table and looked at the instruction sheet for the incantation to start the little man bowling. "Wonderful!" he cried, clapping his hands like a small boy when all the pins fell down.

He was so enthralled with watching the bowling and trying to figure out the charms that made it work, that he nearly forgot to give Minerva her own gift. She was also watching the game, counting the number of bowls and waiting for the time when the little Albus would miss. As she watched, her hand drifted over to rest on Albus' shoulder where he was crouched before the table. The contact shook him out of his reverie and he stood up suddenly with a huge smile, opening his arms to hug her.

"That's the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me," he said brightly. "Thank you so much, Minerva, I love it. How ever did you find it?"

She saw the bowling man miss and smiled secretly as Albus released her from the hug. "I visited a new shop in Hogsmeade that I think you will probably have bought out by the end of the year," she told him.

"Well, you'll have to take me some time," he said with a smile. "But first, I believe you're in need of a Christmas present of your own."

Albus walked over to his couch and picked up the small box containing the bracelet he had bought Minerva. She took her time in carefully pealing back and folding up the paper that had several small kittens chasing balls of yarn and removed the square box. Her stomach started to flutter when she recognized it as a jeweler's box and her hands shook as she opened it. She couldn't believe how beautiful the bracelet was and how tasteful.

"Albus?" she asked looking up at him, wondering why he had selected something so expensive and personal for her.

He took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her wrist. "I wanted to get you something nice this year, and when I saw this it made me think of you: simple, but elegant."

"It's beautiful," she said in a shaky voice. "I never expected anything so nice. Thank you so much."

Minerva spent several moments staring at the silver on her wrist, unsure what it meant that her friend had given her jewelry. Her face must have shown her confusion because after a while Albus lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. Then she smiled, "This may be the nicest thing anyone has ever given me for Christmas. I'm not sure I deserve it."

He knew she had made that comment in an attempt at a joke, but Albus took it seriously. "You deserve all the nicest things in life, Minerva. You're a very special woman."

She blushed and looked at her hands. "Thank you, Albus," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Help

Chapter 9: A Little Help

Two days before the New Year, Albus went looking for Minerva in her office. He had something to tell her that he was sure she wouldn't be entirely happy about. Knocking on the open door, he took a step into the room.

"Do you have a minute" he asked.

"Of course, Albus, come in" she said with a smile.

He entered the office fully and took a seat in the chintz chair he had transfigured during an earlier visit and tried to gage her mood before telling her his news. Deciding to just spit it out, he began. "I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away on New Year's Eve, so you'll have to take over should anything occur."

Minerva looked up sharply from her lesson plans"You won't be here for New Years? Albus, we've spent every New Year's Eve together since I started at Hogwarts fourteen years ago."

She had tried to keep the hurt out of her voice and not to sound like a child, but the truth was that her feelings were hurt. She had already been looking forward to their evening together, especially after Christmas, and she was so sure that Albus might try to kiss her. Now he wouldn't even be there.

"I'm sorry, my dear" he said gently. "You know I enjoy our New Year's celebrations, but I was invited to this party and as headmaster I must attend. I would invite you, but the invitation didn't say anything about bringing a guest and Armando never took me when I was his deputy so I'm not sure it would be appropriate. You'll find something else to do and I'll tell you all about the tedious boredom on the first."

He smiled; hoping to cheer her up, but could see the hurt in her eyes.

"That's alright, Albus" she said briskly. "You're certainly not required to entertain me every year. I hope you enjoy the party, now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to finish."

Albus was taken back by her abrupt dismissal, but rose from his chair and left the office. "I'm sorry" he repeated from the doorway.

He really was sorry to have to miss spending the evening with Minerva. Albus knew he would have a much better time sitting with her in front of a roaring fire, playing chess and talking about whatever came to mind; at midnight they would open a small bottle of champagne and toast the new year. Before the invitation to the party came Albus had found himself day dreaming about kissing his friend at midnight. At first, he was shocked by this fantasy, and then he realized that his feelings toward Minerva had been changing all year. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kiss her at midnight on New Year's Eve, but now that wouldn't be possible. With a sigh, he returned to his rooms to pick out an outfit for the party. He hoped there wouldn't be very many of his admirers there.

After Albus had left her office, Minerva pulled back her sleeve and looked at the bracelet he gave her for Christmas. She had worn it everyday since and Albus had remarked several times how well it looked on her and how pleased he was that she liked it. She really had thought the gift was the final sign of many that he wished to court her, but now she wasn't so sure. Surely he could have contacted the people throwing the party and asked if he could bring a guest and was there really any good reason he _had _to attend just because he was the headmaster. Sending herself into a slight depression, Minerva decided that Albus must not want to spend the holiday with her at all and that he really didn't want to court her. She labeled herself a fool and slipped the bracelet off, placing it inside the top drawer of her desk.

For the rest of that day and the next, Albus noticed that Minerva didn't seem to be her usual self. He assumed it was because he was going to stand her up for New Year's Eve, but any time he attempted to talk to her about her mood she changed the subject. The longer this went on, the more he dreaded actually going to the party and leaving her behind, but he knew that as the new headmaster he was required to put in an appearance. The party was being held by one of the school governors and the last time a headmaster had attempted to decline the invitation his next budget request was ruthlessly denied.

By the time he left at seven thirty on the thirty-first, Albus had decided not to stop by and say good bye to Minerva. He didn't want to dampen her spirits anymore and certainly did not wish to fight with her before he left. With a heavy heart and his head full of ways he might be able to get back into Minerva's good graces, and even better find a reason to kiss her, Albus apparated to the party.

As he had feared, the house and grounds were filled with the same people who had been at the party back in August to celebrate him taking over the headmastership. When he was cornered by Miss Oates, known to him now as the pink lady, Albus wanted to laugh picturing Minerva's face if she had seen the dress the woman was wearing. For a moment he couldn't wait to tell her that her favorite person in the world had been at the party and then he realized that she probably wouldn't want to hear anything about the party. Thinking about Minerva brought back his daydream of their New Year's kiss and Albus had to excuse himself from his current companions on the pretense of going to get another glass of punch.

He walked out onto the balcony and found a quiet place to look out at the stars. Why did it bother him so much that he had upset Minerva, he wondered, and why did he want nothing more than to go back home to her? Albus' thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand landed on his shoulder and a familiar voice met his ears.

"Everything alright, Albus"

Albus turned to look at his sudden companion. "Armando! I didn't know you would be here. How are you"

"Just fine, old friend, just fine" he answered jovially.

"Retirement must suit you" Albus said with a smile. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you" the older man answered. "I wish I could say the same for you about being headmaster, but you seem to be in the lowest of spirits tonight. Anything an old friend can do to help"

Albus sighed"I think I'm the only one who can help myself this time, Armando, but I do thank you for the offer."

"Sometimes it helps just to talk about it" Armando suggested gently as he led Albus to a small bench nearby. "Now, what is it that troubles you, my boy"

Albus laughed"I'm afraid I haven't been a boy for quite some time." Then he got serious"Recently, I've noticed my feelings toward a certain person changing and I think she may feel the same, but it's all very confusing. Without realizing I had any romantic feelings for her I began to day dream of kissing her. I guess I just don't know what to do."

Armando smiled and patted Albus on the knee. "Have you been more concerned about her well being lately than ever before" he asked.

"Yes" Albus nodded.

"And have you started giving her gifts for no apparent reason and buying more extravagant things for her on gift giving occasions"

Again Albus nodded and his old friend chuckled.

"My boy, I do believe you're in love" Armando paused. "Has Minerva become aware of your subconscious advances yet"

"I'm not sure, I think she may have noti– Wait! How did you..."

The other man smiled and cut him off. "I've been watching the two of you for years, Albus" he said gently. "I'd hoped one of you would eventually realize how perfect you are for each other. Why don't you get out of here and go talk to her? I'll make your excuses."

"But I thought" Albus began.

"Nonsense, man! That story about budget refusals is something they made up to get every headmaster to attend. Besides, you've been here two hours already, that's good enough. Go on back to Hogwarts, follow your heart."

"Thank you, Armando old friend"Albus said, standing up. "If this works, I'll be forever in your debt."

Armando smiled and clapped the younger man on the back"Good luck, Albus."

Albus smiled at him and left the party, but as soon as he was back at Hogwarts his resolve failed him again. Instead of walking directly into the castle and going to find Minerva, he decided to walk about a bit and clear his head. It was after midnight by the time he finally made it inside.

Walking though the large front doors, and starting down the deserted hallways pierced only by the moon beams as they stood shrouded in darkness Albus felt, vaguely, as if he was going to his own death. He felt like a condemned man searching for the last bit of hope as his final time on earth came to a close, and yet at the same time he felt as if the end of the hour would bring him freedom as well. Stopping to think for a moment he concluded that whether it was his death or freedom, in some circles known as life, depended solely upon his perspective; of course that was the hard part.

For the moment he strode with purpose choosing to embrace what he was about to do as his freedom, but yet what if she were horrified? What if he had read her wrong and she was only being nice? Ten feet from the spot of contemplation he had resorted back to thinking he was doomed. Then yet twenty more feet and he had decided it was not like him to have such a dark outlook on things, and thus he changed once more.

This pattern continued for the remainder of his solitary walk to Minerva's door, which only resulted in Albus arriving much sooner than he had expected, no doubt due to his strides during the moments that life took hold of him. Cursing his need to pick up his speed with his spirits Albus began to pace.

Twirling his beard in one hand, and mumbling to himself Albus carefully weighed his options. On the other side of the door Minerva had climbed into bed twenty minutes ago, not long after the clock had struck midnight. She had waited up thinking Albus would return before then telling her he just had to ring in the New Year with her.

Foolish she thought to herself as she slammed her face into her pillow in an effort to stop the tears that had begun to mount their attack on her eyes from succeeding in falling down her cheeks. Thinking Albus' behavior had meant something deeper Minerva had found she liked the idea of being courted by her friend, and had secretly hoped he might kiss her as the clock struck midnight.

Having the night off from school duties Minerva had tried to entertain herself with various books, essays, a new theory in transfiguration, but it appeared that every time she looked at the clock only a few minutes had gone by. Leaving her room she had gone to see what some of the other staff members were up to, but all those not on duty had left for the evening so quietly she slowly returned to her rooms.

She had spent the rest of the evening trying to drown herself in some classical music, but she spent most of the evening thinking back on her memories of the school year. So at midnight she had prepared for, and retired to bed.

Albus stopped once more before Minerva's door and knocked with purpose, hoping she would answer the door quickly so his resolve would not fail him. A moment later Minerva opened her door wearing a dark blue nightgown, and her hair was messily falling down her back.

Freedom, Albus thought to himself, this is most definitely life. "Albus, what are you doing here?" Minerva asked after her initial shock of seeing him at her door.

"I wanted to give you something."

"I hope it isn't a dessert from the party; the last time you did that I got sick."

"No, no it isn't that." Albus said quickly to reassure herself. "It, well it is-it is," Stopping his senseless babbling Albus stepped closer to Minerva, and gently cupped her face. As her eyes widened in surprise Albus ran his thumbs over her cheekbones before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle and soft speaking of promises yet made but never to be broken. Minerva closed her eyes as she was about to respond, but never got the chance before Albus pulled back. Dropping his hands from her face he whispered, "Happy New Year, my dear," and turned to leave.

Minerva shook her head when he was gone, and leaned into the hallway to watch Albus' retreating form until she could no longer see it. Closing her door she leaned against it, and closed her eyes as she relived the kiss in her mind. Touching her lips she crossed the short distance to her bed, and sank beneath the covers: at first a soft smile played about her lips before she permitted her mouth the indulgence of grinning widely.

Once Albus reached his rooms he too spent a few moments against his door as he tried to remember the sensation of kissing those beautiful lips. They were much softer than he had envisioned them to be, and Albus grinned to himself. Not the youngest of men Albus frequently stored his memories away in a pensieve, but he knew that no matter how old he became and no matter how many facts attempted to befuddle his brain that the sight and first taste of Minerva would remain etched in his mind perfectly.

Too excited to sleep right away Albus began thinking of various ways to shower Minerva with affection as he courted her. The first thing was a rose for her in the morning, with a note or without a note? Albus pondered all the possibilities as he waited the real dawning of a new year.


	10. Chapter 10: The Courting Begins

Chapter 10: The Courting Begins

It had taken Minerva a long time to fall asleep after Albus' kiss the night before, but she still woke with the sun. She stretched and rolled over, trying to enjoy those few moments of peace between sleeping and waking up fully. That was when she noticed something lying on the pillow beside her. Sitting up and lighting a few candles with her wand Minerva discovered that it was a beautiful rose and a small piece of parchment. Smiling softly, she reached for the note, instantly recognizing Albus' loopy handwriting and purple ink.

_Good morning, my dear, I hope you slept well._

_I have not slept at all, thinking of ways to let you know how much you mean to me. I never realized before last night just how I feel for you, but I will never forget. You are my best friend and my right hand in all things, but you are so much more than that as well._ _You are my last thought at night and my first thought in the morning and very often occupy the time in between. I want to spend my days talking to you and my nights holding you._

_I believe the school can spare us for one evening during the holidays so I have arranged for us to have dinner out. I hope you will agree to accompany me on this small outing. You can give me your answer when I arrive at your rooms to escort you to breakfast._

_Counting the minutes until I see you again,_

_Albus_

Minerva smiled and read the note over two more times, deciding that Albus sounded like a man in love. However, after her previous disappointment she vowed not to assume anything and take this slowly. She couldn't help feeling a bit like a giddy schoolgirl at the thought of dinner out with Albus, though, and scolded herself for it.

While Minerva was waking up to his note, Albus was just finishing his plans for their evening out and trying to decide what to wear that day. Suddenly everything in his closet seemed too bright, the colors all appeared to clash too much. He knew Minerva preferred simplicity in all things and she had often teased him that his robes made her head hurt. Albus wanted to make sure that whatever he wore today did not offend her. It was the beginning of a new year, and he hoped a new phase of his life, and he could hardly sit still as he counted down the time until breakfast.

Finally, it was seven-thirty and Albus descended the stairs from his rooms to begin the walk to Minerva's chambers. He knocked nervously on her door and thought for a moment that she wasn't going to answer. Then she opened the door with a smile and invited him inside. Minerva hadn't finished getting ready for the day yet and her hair was still falling loosely down her back. Albus couldn't resist the urge to reach out and capture some of the silky locks between his long fingers.

"You have beautiful hair, Minerva; you should leave it down more often."

"It gets in my way when I'm working, but maybe I'll wear it down tonight," she answered with a coy smile.

"Big date tonight?" he asked in an attempt at their usual banter, but his voice came out a bit strained.

Minerva almost laughed; he was so cute when he was nervous. She managed to suppress the urge to laugh as she began pinning her hair up. "Oh yes," she answered. "Big date with a very famous wizard...unless he decides to take back his offer."

"Never," Albus answered with a smile. "But let's forget the famous part."

"You know you're so much more to me than that, Albus," she said seriously. "I wouldn't care if no one knew who you were."

"I know," he said. "And I can never thank you enough for that."

"I think I know you too well to let your press clippings influence the way I look at you," she replied. "Shall we go to breakfast?" In answer, Albus looped Minerva's arm through his and led the way to the Great Hall.

The rest of the day passed like any other at Hogwarts, except that both Albus and Minerva spent more time thinking about their date than working. Albus had asked Minerva to meet him in the entrance hall at seven-thirty so they could go to the restaurant, but he wouldn't give her any other details. At five-thirty, she put away the essays she had been grading and returned to her rooms to bathe and get dressed. Albus had been distracted from his work all day and finally put it away around six to begin getting ready for the date.

He took a shower and trimmed his hair and beard before combing them till they shined and then began the process of deciding what to wear. It proved to be much more difficult to find the perfect robes for dinner with Minerva than it had been to find something to wear that morning. Eventually, Albus chose a dark blue set of robes with silver moons and stars on the hem. He thought the blue set off his eyes and the silver matched his hair. As was his custom, Albus made sure to be in the entrance hall well before the appointed time and he paced the flagged stone floors slowly as he waited for Minerva.

Minerva had taken a long hot bath with her new jasmine and rose bath oil and washed her hair before slipping into a set of light blue robes she had purchased a long time ago but never found occasion to wear. She cast a drying charm over her hair and brushed it out, fully intending to wear it down as she had promised. However, then she realized that the long dark locks would get in her way while eating and she panicked trying to think of a quick and easy way to style her hair. Glancing at the clock, Minerva realized she had only ten minutes to do her hair and get all the way downstairs. She would never make it.

At quarter to eight, Albus was beginning to wonder if Minerva had changed her mind or if something had happened to her. He had made reservations for eight and they really needed to leave soon. After a few moments more of indecision, Albus headed in the direction of Minerva's rooms. He knocked loudly and heard her call out that she would be right there. A moment later a very flustered, but still beautiful Minerva opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late," she said in a desperate voice. "It's my hair, I tried to leave it down while keeping it out of my way and now it's just a mess."

"It looks perfect to me," Albus said quietly, surprised to see her so upset about such a small matter.

Minerva glared at him. "It doesn't look perfect!" she said with exasperation. Then she added, more quietly, "And I wanted to look nice for you tonight."

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Minerva, I like you just the way you are. You don't have to do anything to impress me. I think your hair is wonderful, but if you're more comfortable wearing it up then fix it that way." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I just want to spend time with you, I don't care how you look. You'll always be beautiful to me."

She shook her head, "I know I'm being silly..."

"Come here," Albus said, holding out his hand. Minerva took it and was surprised when he led her to stand in front of the mirror. He stood behind her, resting his hands on her waist, and said softly. "Look in the mirror, Minerva, I want you to see what I see when I look at you."

Then he surprised her again by reaching up to her hair. Albus threaded his long fingers through her hair just above her ears and twisted the strands around his fingers, conjuring a thin ribbon to match her robes and securing the hair with a simple knot. The long ends of the ribbon blended in with the long black waves of her hair. Minerva thought it looked perfect.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked in awe.

"I had a cousin who was a Muggle and studied hair dressing; she used to practice on myself and Aberforth when we were younger."

Minerva laughed, imagining Albus with braids and ribbons in his hair. He pretended to look hurt and she turned to face him. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, and I'm very glad you remembered something from what must have been a traumatic experience."

He smiled, "It's quite alright, my dear. I never thought that knowledge would come in handy. Well, are you ready? Our reservation is in just a few minutes."

"I'm ready," she answered.

Albus pulled a small silver object out of his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand. He held his hand out to Minerva and she covered both the portkey and his hand with her own smaller one. A moment later, they had disappeared from Minerva's rooms. When they landed, Albus threw an arm around Minerva to steady her so she didn't fall so that she ended up flush against his chest, blushing slightly.

Tilting her head up Minerva almost gasped to find his lips so close to hers. Amused at seeing Minerva's reaction Albus placed a gentle kiss to her sweet lips before taking her hand and leading her down the road on which they had landed.

"Albus, where are we?"

"I grew up in this area, and I know the owner of a fine establishment in town. He assured me we would not be disturbed, and knowing most of the people around here I'm confident that they will keep what they see to themselves. I didn't want to go somewhere with too many prying eyes; I hope you will like it since it isn't London."

"I'm sure I will, Albus. You know I do not like gawking crowds either, so I have confidence I will love this place."

"And the pressure mounts," Albus joked causing Minerva to laugh.

"Oh yes Master Dumbledore, I have nothing but the highest expectations," Minerva countered seriously but added only after a slight pause, "and you always manage to well surpass any I could set. Don't worry, Albus."

Squeezing her hand Albus continued to lead Minerva into a quaint village with cobblestone roads lined with tightly quartered houses and stores. As Minerva moved down the street a look of enchantment settled upon her face: she had always loved exploring the small towns and villages of Europe; she studied the architecture as carefully as she could considering the pace at which Albus was leading her down the street.

So focused on the houses she barely registered Albus turning to the right and leading her down another street. Looking toward the end of the street she noticed what had to be their destination. The restaurant was of average size, but Minerva loved the look of the old bricks and the way ivy had wound itself up the side of the building.

A romantic atmosphere permeated throughout the building: echoed in wood paneling, beautiful chandeliers giving off a soft glow, as small tables sat scattered around the separate rooms. As they were lead to their table Minerva noticed several dark corners she was sure a couple could get quite lost in. Their table was not as secluded as some of those, but the most light around it was provided by several floating candles.

Taking her seat Minerva looked across the table to find him watching her intently, "It is beautiful Albus, how long has it been around?"

"This particular place is roughly one hundred years old, and only minimal changes have been made. Do you really like it?"

Reaching for his hand across the table Minerva assured Albus she did, and she listened patiently as he suggested various entrees he was sure she would love. Dinner progressed far too quickly for the couple as they ate, and spoke about topics they were sure they had exhausted in their friendship only to find they always ended up having more to say.

As dinner neared its end Albus helped Minerva to her feet, and summoned her cloak. Securing it around her shoulders Albus led Minerva to doors in the back of the restaurant, and outside onto a dance floor. The floor was deserted now due to the chill in the air, but with a simple flick of his wand music filled the air.

"May I have this dance, milady," Albus asked bending so low that his beard swept the floor.

"Of course, milord." Albus effortlessly lead Minerva through a waltz around the floor before the song changed, and he drew her closer for a slower song. Resting her head on Albus' shoulder Minerva found herself forgetting about how cold it was outside, and just letting her senses take over. Closing her eyes she sighed contently as Albus placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Hours and a variety of dances later Minerva could no longer pretend she wasn't cold, "Albus as much as I've loved this aren't you cold?"

"I do suppose we've been out here for too long," he replied stopping their movements. "Why don't we go back to the castle? We can warm up there."

Nodding in agreement it wasn't long before they were off again, and Albus once again steadied Minerva as they landed in his sitting room. Like before they shared a gentle kiss, only this one lead to one more kiss and then another.

Finally stepping back Minerva ended their little snog session, "I do believe I'm warm now. Thank you for an enjoyable evening, I'd best get to bed."

"Let me walk you to your rooms," Albus immediately replied as she moved toward the door. Half way to Minerva's room her small hand came away from her side, and she threaded her fingers through Albus'.

Once at her door they shared one longer goodnight kiss before Minerva bade goodnight.

Albus and Minerva enjoyed the rest of the holiday before the students came back in each other's exclusive company. Knowing getting away would be harder once the students returned they left each day for a small outing, even if it was just to Hogsmeade, intent upon using their last days without students to oversee well.


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Light in Darkness

Chapter 11: Finding Light in Darkness

A couple of months later, Minerva flooed into Albus' rooms early one morning in her nightgown and bare feet, her dark hair falling in messy waves down her back.

"Albus!" she called into the dark, waking him up. "Look at the paper."

She spread a copy of the Daily Prophet over his body, which was only just beginning to stir. There, on the front page was a large and ghastly picture of a skull with a snake leaving the mouth hovering above a house.

Albus looked up at Minerva in concern when he heard the distress in her voice, but his gaze was stopped momentarily by the sight of her in nothing but the nightgown he had transfigured for her back in August. He couldn't believe she had kept it, or that she was wearing it now in the dead of winter. Finally, his blue eyes made it to her face and he was chagrined when he realized she was glaring at him. He reached for his half-moon spectacles and lit a few candles with his wand before finally looking at the paper. Albus picked the paper up off his stomach where Minerva had placed it and sat up, a frown creasing his face as he took in the picture.

"What does it mean, Albus?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

He reached over and pulled her to sit beside him on the bed and sighed heavily before answering. "I believe it means he is finally ready to announce himself to the world," he said.

Minerva's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who is?"

Albus looked at her, troubled blue eyes met worried green and held them while he spoke, "Tom Riddle."

"What!" she gasped in surprise. "You mean Tom Riddle who was a prefect the year I graduated?"

"Yes," Albus nodded, "the very same. Tell me, did you ever notice anything...odd about him?"

"You mean like never trusting him although the rest of the school thought he was wonderful?" Minerva asked quickly.

"I never trusted him either, especially after your last year. It always seemed a bit too coincidental to me the way he just happened to catch Hagrid with a beast the very day they announced that the school would be closing. After he left I lost track of him during the last days of the war and then I received a report of suspicious activity in Asia. I followed up with my contacts and have been able to track Tom off and on for the last twenty-some years. I have no proof yet, but the last I heard he was heading toward Britain again. I believe he is the one behind the strange deaths this year and it looks as though he is finally announcing himself to the public."

Minerva sat looking at the picture in the paper in silence for nearly a full minute before speaking again, "What does he want?"

Albus' voice was grave when he answered, "He has been steeping himself in the dark arts. Traveling far and wide to acquire as many powers as he can and from what I hear, looking for ways to make himself immortal. I believe he has come back to his home country in order to prove himself more powerful than those he believes made his childhood miserable."

"He seeks power?" she asked.

"Yes, but I believe it is more than that. I believe he wants recognition, he desires to have others fear him," Albus added. "If he is leaving his mark over victims, it is safe to assume he has gathered followers."

"Then youthink he is not acting alone?"

"Thus far, he may have conducted all the killings himself, but before long I believe we will be seeing more frequent and large scale attacks," he said sadly. "We must be prepared."

"He will hide himself well," Minerva said. "What can we do?"

"We will watch, and listen. We will find those loyal to the light who are in positions to gather information and watch for strange behavior in others. Preferably people who remember Grindelwald's rise to power, people who will know what to look for," Albus answered.

"You've already made contacts haven't you?" she asked, looking him over carefully.

Albus gave a small smile, "You know me too well, my dear. Yes, I have had people looking and listening where ever possible since the first strange deaths were reported. We will have to begin meeting officially soon, I fear."

"I want to help you," she said quickly. "Whatever it is you plan to do, I want to be part of it."

"It will be dangerous, Minerva," he said seriously. "You will already be in danger because of your work here, because you publically support everything I do."

"Then there's no reason I shouldn't be part of this," Minerva countered logically. "If I'm going to be a target anyway, I might as well be useful rather than a sitting duck."

"Stubborn," Albus muttered. "But I suppose you're right. I could never keep you from joining the fight anyway."

"No, you couldn't," she agreed with a grin.

Albus checked his watch, "We still have an hour and a half before breakfast. You don't need that long to get dressed do you?"

"No..." she answered cautiously.

"Good," he replied, lying down again and bringing her with him.

Minerva shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips before resting her head on his chest and snuggling into his arms. "If we're late I'm going to tell everyone it's your fault," she threatened.

"You would admit to your classes that you were in bed with the headmaster all morning?" he teased. "I don't know if our students could stand the scandal."

She rolled her eyes, "I doubt they would even hear me. Sometimes I swear they're not listening at all."

"You underestimate yourself, my dear," Albus said as he tightened his arms around her. "Most students never act like they're paying attention, but yours listen to you. They couldn't possibly avoid it, I've seen you teach a class."

"If you'd seen some of the accidents that occur in my classroom you might think otherwise," she countered.

"How could they possibly pay attention to anything else with you standing in front of them," Albus said.

Minerva propped herself up on one arm to look down at him. "Albus, most of my students don't share your view of me. They're teenagers, not barmy old men."

"I believe I should be offended," he said, "but somehow you're just too gorgeous first thing in the morning to get angry with." Albus reached up to cup the back of Minerva's head in one strong hand and pulled it down to his for a lingering kiss.

They spent the next half hour cuddling in the bed before Minerva reluctantly rose to return to her own rooms to prepare for the day.

Over the next week, letters began pouring into Albus' office again. The Ministry wanted his opinion on the recent appearance of the strange skull and his friends also wrote, either with questions or information. On Saturday afternoon while the older students and some of the staff were in Hogsmeade Albus and Minerva were in his office discussing Tom Riddle and the recent information that had been gathered. There wasn't much and they were succeeding in coming up with far more questions than answers. Albus had gotten up to look for something in his bedroom when another owl flew through the window and landed on the desk with a sharp hoot.

"See what that is will you, Minerva," he called from the bedroom. "Just open it up, I'll be there in a minute."

Minerva crossed to the desk and took the letter, giving the owl a couple of treats out of the drawer. She opened the scroll and began reading, green eyes narrowing behind her square spectacles as she neared the bottom.

Albus re-entered the room to see why Minerva wasn't reading the letter out to him and was shocked when he saw her rigid back, narrowed eyes, and thin lips. "Minerva?" he asked cautiously.

"What is this?" she asked harshly, waving the letter at him.

"I don't know," he answered, trying very hard to reign in his frustration. "What is it?"

"It is," Minerva said in a dangerous voice, "a letter from Ms. Marianne Dillmount, who is _still_ asking you to visit her in Glasgow."

Albus took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he did so. "My dear, I fail to see why you are angry," he said as calmly as he could. "You have always known that I receive this type of mail. What is the problem?"

"What is the problem?" she repeated incredulously. "The problem is we weren't dating eight months ago when I first read your fan mail. The problem is that I am wondering right now why you haven't written to these women to tell them you are unavailable and do not wish to receive their letters anymore."

"Minerva, I don't even open those," Albus said, with just a trace of impatience in his voice. "Or if I open one by accident I throw it in the fire before I read it. You know I've never cared about any of my admirers."

"That's not the point," she countered, crushing the letter in her fist as she stepped closer to him.

Albus sighed, he really didn't understand women sometimes. "Then what is the point?" he asked.

"The point is that things are different now," Minerva answered with the air of explaining to a three year old that one and one really do add up to two. "You can't just ignore other women anymore, Albus."

Albus smiled on the inside, he could handle this. He took a few slow strides toward Minerva, closing the distance between them, and placed his hands gently on her upper arms. "You're the only woman I even notice these days," he said calmly and sincerely, rubbing her arms.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men."

"And just what does that mean?" Albus asked, narrowing his own blue eyes.

"It means that ignoring them isn't enough," she answered much more quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. "It might not bother you that you receive these letters, but it bothers me. I want you to want other women to leave you alone, to know you're not available."

Suddenly, Albus understood. It wasn't about other women desiring him, it was about his disinterest in doing anything about the matter. He drew Minerva all the way to his body and held her there, despite the stiffening of her spine. When he spoke his voice was very serious.

"Minerva, those women have never meant anything to me. I don't want someone who treats me the way they do, some of them only want to be seen on the arm of a famous wizard. You have never acted that way around me, for as long as I've known you I've always felt like just another man in your presence. I have always known that you care about me for who I am rather than what I have done and I can never express to you how grateful I am for that."

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Minerva studied his eyes for a moment, as if searching for truth, and then spoke quietly, "I love you too. I'm sorry I yelled at you," she added with a sigh. "I know it's not your fault they write to you, I just hate the thought of other women believing you're available to them. I want you all to myself."

"You've got me," Albus whispered as he leaned his head forward to brush his lips over hers.

Their kiss quickly grew in intensity and passion until they had to break apart in order to breathe. Albus initiated another kiss almost instantly and his hands rubbed Minerva's back, both relaxing her and pressing her closer to his own body. After several more minutes of passionate kisses they pulled apart slightly, lips swollen, hair mussed, both breathing hard.

"Minerva," Albus said huskily.

"Albus," she answered breathlessly.

Without another word being spoken, they both knew what the other wanted and needed. Albus took Minerva by the hand and led her into his bedroom. If the students had known why the headmaster and deputy headmistress never arrived at dinner they would indeed have been scandalized.


	12. Chapter 12: A Sad Day for Women Everywh...

We apologize for the delay in getting this chapter to you. It was my, Sensiblyquirky, fault.

Chapter 12: A Sad Day For Women Everywhere

The next summer, Albus and Minerva attended a Ministry dinner. It was a boring affair as far as they were concerned, but they had to put in an appearance. Unfortunately, they were not seated together and all the same women were in attendance that always fawned over Albus at these events. He knew that Minerva trusted him, but Albus could see her watching the women seated next to him out of the corner of her eye; for that matter, he was watching Minerva all through the meal, much preferring to be in her company than anyone else's. He listened politely to the woman on his left through the first course and then the woman on his right during the second, but if anyone had asked Albus would not have been able to tell them what the ladies said.

Minerva found herself stuck between two pompous young gentlemen who tried her patience at every turn. The one on her left talked about nothing but his friend who was a Beater for the Pride of Portree, though Minerva seriously doubted he actually new the athlete, and the man on her right spent the evening discussing his business ventures. To put it bluntly, Minerva was bored and she didn't understand the seating arrangements at all. She stole wistful glances down the table at Albus as often as possible, but that always meant catching a glimpse of the women batting their eyelashes at him. One was practically drooling, it was a disgusting display.

As the meal continued, both their thoughts turned to the evening not quite a year ago when they had last been stuck in a room with the same boring people. Minerva wished she could send Albus a note now without being noticed; Albus just wished he could talk to Minerva for a few minutes. During the dessert course, Minerva completely tuned out on the conversations around her and Albus found himself being invited over for dinner by one of his companions.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I'm afraid I can't make it. I'm already involved with someone else."

There was a collective gasp of shock from those sitting near him. "With whom?" someone asked rather viciously.

"With a very wonderful woman whom I'm hoping to spend the rest of my life with," Albus answered in a tone that let them know the subject was closed for discussion.

"A sad day for witches every where," Lionel Bishop joked from across the table, earning him several cold stares from the women surrounding him.

Albus knew that within minutes of the dinner ending the news would begin to spread and he was glad. He had never enjoyed all the letters and invitations he received and knowing how much they troubled Minerva he sincerely hoped they would cease now. Fortunately, the meal was over soon after that and he was able to get away a few minutes later. Minerva had managed to escape almost immediately after rising from the table, but she had waited for Albus around the corner so they could travel home together.

They apparated to Hogwarts and walked slowly back toward the castle, savoring the cool summer evening and the twinkling stars above the large stone structure they were both happy to call home. Albus walked Minerva to her rooms and was surprised when she evaded his kiss.

"Don't you want to come in?" she asked with a small smirk and a raise eyebrow.

"Of course, but I didn't wish to be presumptuous," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," Minerva said in a teasing voice, toying with his beard. "I heard a rumor tonight that the eminent Professor Dumbledore is very seriously involved with someone. I'd hate to spend the night with a man who was already spoken for."

Albus wrapped his arms around her slender waist and drew her flush against his body. "There is no one else I would rather spend the night, or the rest of my life with," he said huskily.

Minerva opened her mouth to respond and then stopped when the full impact of his words hit her. "The-the rest of your life?" she questioned softly.

He nodded and looked deep into her eyes, "Yes, my dear, the rest of my life. If you'll have me that is."

She pulled out of his arms and opened the door to her rooms, leading the way inside. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if this is a proposal I'm afraid you'll have to do it properly," she said in a commanding voice, though Albus could tell she was teasing him.

"For you, m'lady, of course," Albus said grandly. He took one of her hands in both of his and knelt down in front of her. "Minerva McGonagall, I love you and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities during the dark times I fear we are entering and anything you want is yours if you only ask. Will you marry me?"

"All I want is you," she answered as she pulled him up to stand again. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much."

Albus drew her close again and kissed her lovingly. The kiss quickly grew in passion until they broke apart only long enough to rush toward the bedroom, wandering hands impeding the other's progress across the short distance. By the time the happy couple finally fell asleep it was nearly morning and they didn't wake until late the next day.

Minerva woke up slowly and snuggled closer to Albus, sighing contentedly. He reached up and ran one long finger over her cheek, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, before slowly lowering his head to hers for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning," he said quietly when the kiss broke.

"A very good morning," she answered lazily, curling further into him.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Albus asked, planting feather light kisses across her face.

"Of course," she answered immediately before capturing his lips with her own again.

It was a very long time before they finally got out of bed, mostly driven by the need for food. Over sandwiches in the kitchen, which they prepared themselves to the dismay of the house elves, Albus asked Minerva if she had any thoughts on wedding plans yet.

"I want something very small," she answered. "In fact, I think it should be just us."

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Minerva said with determination. "That is, unless you wanted something bigger."

"As long as I'm married to you, I don't care where or how," Albus assured her, leaning across the table for a quick kiss.

After finishing their sandwiches and putting the plates in the sink, Albus suggested a walk on the grounds. It was a beautiful July day and they walked toward the lake in comfortable silence, happily holding hands and glad to be away from prying eyes.

"When would you like to have the wedding?" Albus asked a while later.

"In two weeks?" Minerva answered after a moment's thought.

"Alright, and then I think we could fit in a two week honeymoon before we have to return to the school," he raised her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Albus, what about the rising danger? Maybe we shouldn't be gone so long," she ventured.

Albus sighed, she had a point unfortunately. There hadn't been any deaths in a while, but he had heard about a lot of suspicious activity around the Ministry. People were disappearing some evenings for an unspecified length of time and a lot of gold was circulating; the black market trade of certain dark goods was flourishing once again and even people in the smallest of wizarding towns were beginning to ask questions.

"You're right, my dear, a week then," he finally answered. "Where would you like to go?"

"Some place quiet where we won't be bothered with too many tourists, and we don't have to worry about how we act."

"Sounds nice, but do you have any ideas?" Albus asked studying Minerva carefully.

"Not at the moment, but we have two weeks plenty of time," she replied turning to smile up at her fiancé before gently pulling Albus back into a walk.

For the next two weeks Minerva and Albus spent all of their spare moments making the plans for their small wedding. Minerva had purchased a set of simple white robes, and Albus had agreed to wear some blue ones that were not too flashy or gaudy.

They had decided to marry in a small chapel in Scotland not too far from Hogwarts where the Priest had been in Albus' debit for a favor many years ago. He had agreed to marry them with only a trusted member of his congregation and Aberforth as witnesses.

Five days before the marriage was to take place they had still not decided on a honeymoon destination, and were in Albus' sitting room discussing it one night after dinner.

"Why don't we visit what's her name in Glasgow? I'm sure she would be happy to have us," Albus jokingly suggested while popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Yes I'm sure she would, but fighting with some imbecile over my," Minerva was careful to stress the word my, "husband does not sound like a decent honeymoon much less a great one. So, no thank you!"

"Oh I do love you," Albus replied moving to the edge of his seat.

"Good, because I'd hate for you not to since you are stuck with me now."

"Well on second thought…" Minerva's mock glare did nothing to abate Albus' jovial mood, so he moved over to the couch and engaged his beloved in a heated embrace. Minerva allowed herself to be carried away until she felt Albus unbuttoning her robes.

Pulling back she placed a hand on his chest, "We need to make a decision now, or we'll never make one."

Albus looked at all the brochures spread out on the table, and randomly picked one up. "Look we'll go here. Decision made, and now we can go back to what we were doing."

Once again Minerva pushed Albus away. "Albus, honestly. Not only am I not making a decision that way, but look at the one you picked up. It's for Paris-"

"What's wrong with Paris? It's the city of love."

"Paris, Texas." Minerva finished.

"There's more than one Paris?"

"Evidently. Besides Paris, France would be too crowded now. I've never been to New Zealand, Albus. How does that sound? I'm sure we can find a nice town to stay in, and then walk around. I've heard the landscape is very beautiful, and we'd be very far away from almost everybody we know. Well hopefully any way; you seem to be well known."

"I don't know too many people that live in New Zealand, so we should be able to go one week without running into someone. That sounds fine to me, my dear." Drawing Minerva back to him Albus whispered against her lips that they could look into the specifics the next day.

The rest of the week had gone by quickly for the bride and groom, and before Albus knew what had happened he was standing at the end of the small aisle awaiting Minerva. When the doors opened and his goddess made her way toward him Albus knew that he was the luckiest man alive. For a second he regretted having spent almost twenty years beside of this wonderful woman and not realize she was perfect for him, but quickly those thoughts disappeared once Minerva reached him. There was no need to dwell on the past, but simply look forward to their future.

Simple and short in no time Minerva and Albus had checked in to the little bed and breakfast Albus had been able to find, and were walking along a beach near by.

"Thank you for agreeing on New Zealand, Albus. It is simply breath taking," Minerva said leaning her head on Albus shoulder.

"Not as breath taking as you," he spoke in her ear before kissing her neck gently.

"Well as much as I love the view I believe we have all week to discover it, so what do you say to starting this honeymoon off the right way, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Nothing would delight me more, Mrs. Dumbledore."

Early the next morning as Albus watched his wife sleeping he thought that his first year as Headmaster had not been bad at all.

The End


End file.
